Tale of The Tiny Miko
by Kags21
Summary: A wish was made by the one that was least expected to make it. What problems will this bring?
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

She had been in this cage for who knows how long, Inuyasha , Miroku, Koga, Sango , Shippo and Kiara had all been killed by Sesshomaru in battle.

And somehow she had been shrunk to the size of a thumb. Kagome sat in her golden cage looking around the room. "How long is he going to keep me in here." she wondered

In walked her nightmare Sesshoumaru . "And how is the Miko doing today?" he asked her.

"I'd be doing a lot better if you would let me go." she said to him.

"Now you know that's not going to happen." he told her.

Kagome sat down on her tiny bed.

"It's your fault That I'm here." she told him.

"Ah yes the perfect wish." Sesshoumaru said as he remembered that day

Flashback

"No Inuyasha !" Kagome screamed as he fell down to the ground, they had been attacked by Sesshoumaru , Sango was the first to be killed. Miroku in a blind rage attacked Sesshoumaru and had been killed instantly. Koga called himself helping Inuyasha and had been killed by Sesshoumaru's whip. Shippo and Kiara had been impaled with his Tokijin

"Kagome get out of here, you have to protect the jewel." Inuyasha said to her Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. Kagome shot and arrow at him.

"Wench!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You killed my friends!" she yelled.

Kagome stood up blocking Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru ." Get out of the way his life is mine!" he growled.

"Never I won't let you hurt him." Kagome said as tears ran down her face.

Sesshoumaru growled and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I wish you were so small that you would be damn near invisible." Sesshomaru told her. The jewel glowed pink light surrounded Kagome when the light faded Kagome had disappeared. Sesshoumaru smiled until he looked down and saw a tiny miko no bigger than his thumb

Sesshoumaru bent down and grabbed the miko very gently though the wish had knocked her out.

"Say goodbye to your Miko Inuyasha ." Sesshoumaru said to him before ending his life and orbing away with the tiny Kagome.

_Sesshoumaru ignored the guards and took Kagome up to his bedroom he laid her on the pillow while he found something to put her in. He had an golden birdcage he hung it up by his bed and opened the door and picked Kagome up and placed her inside then locking it. Kagome woke up to a pair of large golden eyes looking at her. Kagome screamed but it sounded more of a squeak to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Enjoy your new life little miko." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome stood up. "What did you do to me!?!?" Kagome yelled at him. _

"Made a wish on the jewel." Sesshomaru told her.

"You wished me this little!?!?! I'm going to purify you!!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Ha! You idiot! You also shrunk my bow and arrows!" Kagome told him as she readied her arrow at him. Kagome shot Sesshoumaru but the tiny arrows did nothing but fall to the floor. "As you see they don't work" he said to her.

Kagome shook on the bars. "You're not going anywhere now behave, I don't even know why I'm keeping you alive, least I know in this form you can't do anything.

"Now I'll be back with something for you to bathe in." Sesshoumaru told her and left the room .

End of Flashback.

"I'm hungry are you going to feed me this morning? " Kagome asked him as she sat on her bed. "Of course." he said as he walked over to the cage and took it down. and walked out the room and down the stairs to the dinning hall.

"I cant stand this. I know my mom is worried about me, it has been too long." Kagome thought to herself. _"Um, if he did let me go, where would I go? Kaede's?" _Kagome asked herself as they entered the dining hall. Sesshomaru placed Kagome's cage on the table. "Thank god we stopped! I was beginning to get motion sickness!" Kagome said as she walked over to the door to her cage.

Kagome thought to herself. Kagome asked herself as they entered the dining hall. Sesshomaru placed Kagome's cage on the table. "Thank god we stopped! I was beginning to get motion sickness!" Kagome said as she walked over to the door to her cage. 

The food was bought in Sesshoumaru had the servants make mini versions of the food for her, along with a little tray. "Sit." he told her.

Kagome walked back over to her bed and sat down and waited for her food. the door to the cage was open and placed inside. Kagome walked over to the tray and took it back over to her bed. She was only allowed out for a bath or if he felt like letting her walk around.

"I've been here for six months when are you going to let me go, I'm not a bird, I'm a human." she told him as she walked over to the door of the cage.

"Eat or I will squash you." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome gulped. "Okay gezz, maybe I will get lucky and die in my sleep you damn dog." Kagome said as she walked back over to her bed. "What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Nothing Sesshomaru. Must of been the wind." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru glared at her for a few seconds and then went back to eating.

"I must've done something to anger the gods, Inuyasha would love me to be this size." she said as she ate. "Eat or I will squash you, what am I a bug?" she asked as she finished her meal.

"I'm done can you take me out to the garden for some fresh air?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru ignored her. "Can't you give me something to do, I'm so bored , you won't talk to me." she said. "Miko what would you like me to do play with you, let you sit in my hand?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I guess I'm just so lonely." Kagome told him and walked back over to her bed and sat down. "Why couldn't he shrunk two people?" Kagome asked herself as she grabbed her pillow and laid it on her lap. Kagome sighed as she laid her head down on her pillow. Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed.

"If I was to take you out side, will you stay by my side and not disappear?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Your the one who wanted me to become invisible." Kagome told him. "I didn't know that I could be hated so much." Kagome said to herself more then she did to Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru finished his meal and dismissed the staff and walked over to the cage and opened it. Kagome sat up as the door to the cage came open.

"Come on." he said to her. Kagome got off the bed and walked over to Sesshoumaru's hand she looked at it. Kagome climbed into his hand and sat down.

"You better behave." he told her and he walked out to the garden. Kagome climbed up to his shoulder and made herself comfortable. Kagome grabbed a strand of Sesshoumaru's hair and held onto it so she wouldn't fall. "Is he still alive?" Kagome asked him.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

" Naraku." she said.

"Seeing as he wasn't there when I killed the others, yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Good, maybe he can kill me." Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru sat down under a large oak tree. "You can get down." Sesshomaru told her.

"I might get eaten." Kagome told him.

"Fine then, stay up there." Sesshomaru told her.

"Um, Sesshomaru, you don't have to answer, but can you tell me why you killed them?" Kagome asked him.

"Inuyasha knew he was going to die , that was why he told you and the others to run, but as usually you all didn't listen and the group was killed all but you." he said to her. Kagome climbed further up his hair till she was sitting on his head.

"I'll never have sex now." Kagome said as she made herself more comfortable.

"Stay still." he said to her.

"Stay still, don't move if you hadn't made that wish I wouldn't be here." she told him.

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Little miko, are you aware that if I was to simply thump you, you will be seriously injured?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome sighed. Kagome stood up on her feet. "Sesshomaru! I hate you ! I hate You! I hate you! I hate you!" Kagome said as she jumped up and down on his head.

Sesshoumaru growled at her and grabbed her holding her tight in his hand. Sesshoumaru bought her to his face. "You're such a delicate size Miko, it wouldn't take much to end your life." he growled.

"Let me go you big bully you can't want me for sex, so why do you keep me?." She cried

"It's time for you to go back to your cage." he told her as he stood up. Kagome used her teeth to bite Sesshoumaru's finger.

Sesshomaru jerked his finger, making a few of Kagome's teeth loosen up a little bit. "Owwwwwww." Kagome said as she covered her mouth up with her hand. "You did that on purpose!" Kagome yelled at him.

"You bit me." Sesshomaru told her as he placed her back in her cage. Sesshomaru closed the door. "I hope you can hold your breath for extended periods of time." Sesshomaru told her.

"I cant. Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Because I think tomorrow I will try my hand at fishing, and you will get to be the bait." Sesshomaru told her.

"Bait!" she squeaked. "I'm sorry." she told him. Kagome looked at him as she sat down by the cage door. "I'm sorry, I'm just not use to being kept locked up." she told him. Sesshoumaru walked into his study and sat the cage on his desk .

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm sorry to bother you but the hanyou Naraku is asking to speak with you." The guard said to him. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's cage.

" Send the fool in." Sesshoumaru told the guard. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as they awaited Naraku to be escorted in

Kagome quickly walked over to her bed and laid down, pulling the covers up over her head. "What are you doing?"Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I don't want him to see me, so I am hiding." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru sighed. Naraku walked into his study. "Have a seat." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku walked over to the chair that sat in front of Sesshoumaru's desk and sat down. "What is it that I can do for you hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked him

"I came across Inuyasha and the rest of his groups remains Kagome's body wasn't there , I know you killed them so where is she?" Naraku asked him.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"She has my jewel I just want what belongs to me I could care less what you do to her. " Naraku told him.

" Unfortunately I made a wish on the jewel and the miko is involved." Sesshoumaru told him . "What?!, you made a wish on my jewel!" Naraku growled. Kagome had never heard Naraku sound so angry.

"And as for the miko, she is right here." Sesshoumaru said as he shook the cage making Kagome fall out the bed.

"Oh, can I buy her?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru as he looked into the cage.

"You sick morfing Kikyou loving freak! I am not for sale!" Kagome yelled at him. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Naraku.

"What happened to her?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru as he poked Kagome with his pinkie finger. "Quit it!" Kagome yelled at Naraku.

"I wished her small." Sesshomaru told him.

"He wished me damn near invisible!" Kagome yelled.

"Now she is quiet the little squeaker." Sesshomaru told him.

"So you would rather stay with the demon that killed your precious Inuyasha?" Naraku asked her. Kagome looked at him. "Like I would be any better with you." she said to him.

"I would give you , your own little room even have a home made for you." he said to her.

"You need someone to look after you, I'm sure Sesshoumaru has done nothing but threaten you, am I correct?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him and walked back over to his pinkie and touched it her tears wet his pinkie.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru as Kagome continued to rub her face against his pinkie.

Sesshomaru grabbed the top of the cage and set it on the floor, by his feet. "You cant have her." Sesshomaru told him. "I said that I would buy her from you." Naraku told him.

"She isn't for sale." Sesshomaru told him.

"Then how about a trade?" Naraku asked him.

"You pity her don't you?" Sesshomaru asked him. Naraku didn't say anything.

"If that was all you wanted, you can leave." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku smirked. "You took my jewel and my miko, I won't forget about this Sesshoumaru." Naraku hissed as he stood up. Naraku looked down at the cage and looked at her.

"Don't leave me here please he wants to use me for bait!" Kagome pleaded with Naraku.

"Get out of my castle before I kill you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I'll be back Sesshoumaru." Naraku told him and walked out the study.

"Why didn't you let me go with him?" Kagome asked .

"Tell me why do you suddenly want to be near Naraku, when he has tried to kill you in the past?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "He only tried to kill me once." she said.

: "Doesn't mean anything." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, why in the hell should it mean anything to you anyway?" Kagome asked him.

"It doesn't." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then why did you want to know?" Kagome asked him

."I don't want to know." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Then why did you ask me why I all of a sudden wanted to go with Naraku?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru began to get annoyed.

"You're five seconds from being squashed." he warned her.

Kagome sat on her bed. Sesshoumaru finished signing some documents.

Naraku used his Miasma cloud and went back to his castle truth be told he was lonely he had killed all his incarnations, he kept Kohaku around , just to be keeping him around. He walked into his room and thought about the tiny miko.

"Hmm I have to find a way to get her here." Naraku said as he looked around his room where he saw a small little house that he had made a while ago.

Kagome was currently sitting on her bed. "Little miko, you can read and write correct?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome ignored him. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest. Kagome yawned and laid down on her bed, covering her head up with her hands. Sesshomaru grabbed the cage and shook the hell out of it. Kagome screamed and landed on the floor. "Maybe that will teach you not to ignore me." Sesshomaru hissed at her as he shook the cage again.

"Yes I can read!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru sat the cage back down "I don't see how that will help me seeing as I am this size." she told him.

"I am going have some things made for you to read." he said to her.

"Whatever." she said to him. "Can I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you tell them not to make my water to hot when I bathe?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"You know what when he comes back and you know he will, he's going to bring Kagura and that girl to suck out your soul!." Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You fool, Naraku killed them off a long time ago." Sesshomaru told her. "You know, I wish your pecker would fall off!" Kagome yelled at him as she kicked the cage.

"In fact, the only one he left alive was Kohaku." Sesshomaru told her.

"What if some one was to do what your doing to me to Rin?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome as his hand started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm glad you guys like this here in the next chapter

Special thanks to The Lost and Brokenbutterfly

* * *

Kagome climbed on her bed as she watched his hand . "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she came running into his study. "Rin what have I told you about running?" he asked her.

"Not to, I'm sorry but Jaken won't play with me." she told him as she walked over to him and looked in the cage.

"What's a matter with her?" Rin asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "We were playing a game that's all." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then at Rin.

"Rin Have you done your lessons?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." she said to him.

"Can I take Kagome outside?" Rin asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"Please?" Rin asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"Pretty please?" Rin begged.

"No." Sesshomaru responded again.

"Pleassssssssssse!?!?" Rin begged with a whined.

"Fine! Just don't making that annoying whining noise ever again." Sesshomaru told her.

"Thank you!" Rin said. Rin opened Kagome's cage and grabbed her.

"Be gentle with her Rin and don't let her run off." Sesshomaru told her.

"I won't." Rin said and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided to go and lay down while Rin took care of Kagome.

Rin sat under the tree with Kagome sitting in her lap. "You're lucky Kagome to have Lord Sesshoumaru to look after you." Rin said to her.

Kagome didn't say anything she just looked around her.

"Rin do you mind if I walk around?" Kagome asked her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me not to." Rin said to her.

"He did not. He told you not to let me run off. Now I cant to much run off on my own with a faithful watcher like you now can I?" Kagome asked her.

"Good point. Watch out for bugs." Rin told her. Rin placed Kagome on the ground.

"Lets go pick flowers for lord Sesshomaru!" Rin told her in a cheery voice.

"Okay Rin." Kagome told her.

"Maybe if I am lucky, I'll fall into a hole." Kagome thought to herself

* * *

Naraku looked at the house that he had made for Kagome. "This should fit her nicely." He said as he finished putting the finishing touches on the house.

"Master Naraku here are the kimono's that you wanted made." Kohaku said to him as he handed him the tiny kimono's.

Naraku looked at them and placed them on the side. "Now Kohaku did you find that bird?" he asked him.

"Yes master, it's awaiting your orders." Kohaku said to him.

"You have done well Kohaku." Naraku told him.

"Thank you Master." Kohaku responded. Naraku stood up and walked outside to where a small black crow sat contentedly on a bench. "Lord Naraku, I am honored that you would want my services." The bird told him.

"Yo'ko, you will be greatly rewarded when you complete the task I employ you to do." Naraku told him.

"I await your orders." Yo'ko responded.

"In the Western Lands, there lives a tiny miko, bring her to me. You must be quick though, the Lord that resides in those lands, will not take kindly to intruders." Naraku told him.

"I understand." Yo'ko told him.

"You have until night fall." Naraku told him and went back into his castle.

Yo'ko took off it was going to be a while before he got to the western lands.

* * *

Kagome by now was sitting in Rin's lap once again.

"Kagome I'm sorry about what happened to your friends." Rin said to her. Kagome looked up at Rin.

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you what happened?" Kagome asked her.

"He told me that a demon attacked your friends and that he accidently made a wish on you and you became small.." She told her.

"That lying bastard." Kagome said to herself. "What else did he tell you?" Kagome asked her. "He told me that since he made the wish he would keep you here where you'll be safe and away from demons that would hurt you, like the evil Naraku." Rin said to her.

"I rather be with Naraku then stay here another day...hell, I rather be dead then stay here for _another day."_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome thought to herself. 

"I'm tired." Rin sighed as she yawned.

"Then rest, I will wake you when it starts to get dark." Kagome told her.

"Where are you going to be?" Rin asked her.

"Beside you." Kagome answered with a smile. Rin smiled as she laid her head on a tree.

"Rest well Rin." Kagome told her. Rin quickly fell asleep.

Kagome sat in the grass she looked up at the sky and looked at the sun. "What I wouldn't care to be home, how could he lie to her telling her it was an accident, he murdered my friends, even if I escaped I wouldn't know where to go, I don't want to be squashed." she said.

Not to long after her thinking a black crow flew down beside her. "Don't eat me please." Kagome said to the crow. Yo'ko looked at the tiny miko.

"This must be the miko that Lord Naraku was talking about." Yo'ko bent his head down and picked Kagome up with his beak.

Kagome screamed but it came out more like a squeak. Yo'ko was getting ready to fly when Rin awoke to see Kagome in his beak.

"Hey let her go, Lord Sesshoumaru !"Rin screamed.

* * *

Yo'ko quickly took to the air and flew off with Kagome. "Hey you damn bird! Put me down! I said put me down!" Kagome yelled at him.

Yo'ko tossed Kagome up in the air and she landed on his back. "Hang on tight, some one sent for you." Yo'ko told her.

"Then you aren't going to eat me?" Kagome asked him.

"Oh course not, Lord Naraku will see to my death for sure if I did." Yo'ko told her.

"Oh, Naraku sent for me?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Yo'ko told her as they entered Naraku's barrier.

Yoko flew to the bench where he had been talking with Naraku not to long ago. Kagome looked around the castle grounds. "Wonder what he wants with me?" she said aloud.

"Yo'ko you have returned I trust you didn't have any problems?" Naraku asked him.

"No, Milord." Yo'ko said to him. Naraku walked over to him and looked on his back to see Kagome sitting there.

Naraku held his hand down . "Come on." Naraku said to Kagome.

Kagome looked at his hand. She sighed she hopped into his hand. Naraku gently moved his hand up to his face to get a better look at her.

"Don't you kill him." she said to Naraku.

"Giving me orders with your size." he teased.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Naraku and turned her back towards him in response.

"You did well Yo'ko, Kohaku has your payment, you will find him east of the barrier." Naraku told him. "Thank you Lord Naraku. Feel free to call upon me again." Yo'ko told him and left. Naraku looked down at Kagome.

"Do you know of a cure?" Naraku asked her.

"I was wished this way with the damn jewel. I'm not for sure if there is a cure." Kagome told him. Naraku carried Kagome into his castle. "I have some thing to show you." Naraku told her.

Kagome sat down in his hand. She kept quite all the times she traveled with Inuyasha they had only found his castle once and now here she was inside the castle with Naraku walking to a room. Naraku opened the door with his other hand and walked in.

He walked over to the house he had made for her he placed his hand down so she could walk out Kagome looked at the house.

"So what's with the house?" Kagome asked him.

"This house I had it made for you." he told her.

"I take it that I will be staying here?" Kagome asked him.

"You rather be with Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked her.

"No, not really." Kagome told him.

"Thought so, now you can leave if you want but I don't recommend it. I think that it would better if you were to stay here until we find a way to fix your little predicament." Naraku told her. Kagome looked at him. "Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked him.

"Well let's just say that I'm in a giving mood." Naraku told her. Kagome looked at the house. "Would you like a tour of your home?" Naraku asked her.

"Whose room is this?" she asked him.

"This is my room, now before you start yelling, my room will be the safest for you, no harm will come to you." he told her.

"What about threats?" she asked him.

"Threats?" he repeated.

"Yeah you know I'll squash you like a bug that sort of thing." she said to him.

"No threats." he said to her.

"Now if you would be so kind as to check out your home." he said to her. Kagome looked at her the house it was blue on the outside Kagome opened the door and walked in. there were stairs for her and everything as she examined her home Naraku patiently waited for her .

Kagome's new house was a bit to big for her. Kagome walked down the hall and opened a door. She walked into a light pink room with a bed in it. _"This must be the bed room." _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome walked out to the closet and opened the door. She walked into her closet and looked at the several kimonos that were neatly hanging.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to a window and opened it. "Thank you Naraku." Kagome told him.

"Your from another time, correct?" Naraku asked her.

"That's correct." Kagome told him.

"You travel through the well." Naraku told her.

"I use to." Kagome said in a sad tone.

"If it was at all possible for me to go through the well, I would take you home." Naraku told her. "Thanks but if my mother was to see me this way, she might just have a heart attack." Kagome told him.

"I see, well is there anything else you will be needing?" Naraku asked her.

"No not at the moment." she told him.

"I also had a pillow made so I can carry you around when you're not in here." he told her.

"All planned out." she said to him.

"I had a few hours to think." he told her. "Dinner will be ready soon." he told her as he walked over to his bed and sat down.

Kagome looked at him. "Thank you for not putting me in a cage." she told him.

"I see no need to, you're not a threat." he told her.

Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru was going to do when he found her gone.

"Naraku, can Sesshomaru sense your barrier?" Kagome asked him as she walked out of your tiny house and sat down on the porch.

"I can be in his lands and he still wont be able to sense me." Naraku told her.

"Oh, well that's good." Kagome said to herself more then to Naraku. Kagome couldn't help but think of her past with Naraku.

"I'm sorry for shooting you with my arrows." Kagome told him.

Naraku looked at her. "Don't be, if you would of missed, I would of killed you. So you shooting me worked out for the best." Naraku told her.

"I suppose your right." Kagome told him.

Naraku looked at Kagome she was so tiny. "This is really nice, Naraku I would have never thought that you would be this nice." she said to him.

"I am not nice." he told her.

"Fine you evil, pure evil no one is crueler than you." she told him.

Naraku walked over to her and bent down to her level. "What?" she asked him.

Naraku picked her up gently and placed her on a satin black pillow and walked out his bedroom with her. Kagome looked around as she was led to the dinning hall where he placed her on the table. Kohaku came in the room and sat across from them.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he got up off of his bed. Sesshomaru walked outside to the gardens. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smelt salt in the air. Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent and found her sitting on a stone bench crying.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she got up and ran over to him. "A black crow demon attacked us and he took Kagome away from me. I think that he ate her!" Rin cried as she grabbed on to his leg.

"Calm down. I don't smell any traces of blood so Kagome couldn't be dead." Sesshomaru told her. "Do you really think so?" Rin asked him as she looked up at him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Rin told him.

"It's okay Rin there was nothing you could do." he said to her

"Well are you going to go look for her?" Rin asked him.

"You want me to go and look for her?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Rin nodded her head. "Very well Rin I will go and look for her, you go inside and get something to eat." Sesshoumaru said to her.

After Rin went back into the castle Sesshoumaru growled. "Looks like some crows are going to die." he said as his poison dripped from his claws.

Sesshomaru looked over at some of his guards. "I want you three to watch over Rin, if anything happens to her, it will be your lives that I take. Understood?" Sesshoumaru told them as he walked out the castle gates.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of The Inuyasha charaters I do however own Xiah, Please read and review

* * *

Kagome sat on her pillow as Naraku cut up some fish and rice for her. Kagome seemed to be content. "I see I'm going to have to get some things made for you. "Naraku said to her.

"This is fine. I like you waiting on me." She said with a smile.

"Tell me how long have you been in Sesshoumaru's palace?" he asked.

Kagome stopped eating I really don't know a few months maybe." She said to him. Naraku nodded his head.

"Would you like some more?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome slid off of her pillow and began to walk around the table, Kohaku watched as the small Kagome walked around careful not to step on any of the plates or delicious food.

Kagome walked over to Kohaku and looked at him. "Hi Kohaku do. You remember me?" She asked him.

"You were with my sister Sango." He said to her.

"He's had his memory for some time now." Naraku said to her.

"How?" She asked him.

"I have no idea." Naraku said as he drank his sake.

Kagome walked over to Naraku, she looked up at him."What is that you want?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome twirled a hand through her hair and looked up at him. "Can I sit on your shoulder?" she asked him.

Naraku raised a dark eyebrow."Why do you want to sit on my shoulder when you can sit on that pillow?" he asked pointing to it.

"I want to sit on your shoulder." She said to him.

Kohaku looked at Naraku to see what he was going to do. Naraku held his hand out for Kagome and watched once she was in his hand he bought her up to his shoulder and placed her there. "Are you happy now?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said as she got comfortable.

Naraku went back to finishing his dinner. Kohaku finished his meal."Goodnight Father." Kohaku said as he took his plate and left the room.

"Goodnight." Naraku said to him.

"He calls you father?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, he's been calling me that for sometime." Naraku said to her.

Kagome was beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Naraku noticed that Kagome had become quite. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Kagome nodding off. The servants came into the dinning room and took the empty plates away.

Naraku managed to pick Kagome up without hurting her too badly and placed her sleeping form on the pillow. He looked down at her as he walked back to his chambers.

He placed the pillow down on his bed and walked over to her little home and flipped the latch on the side opening up the house. He then walked over to Kagome's sleeping form he picked the tiny Miko up and walked back over to the house and placed her inside on her own bed.

He then closed the house back up making sure it w as locked he walked over to his own bed he took his clothes off and got into the bed pulling the covers over his half naked body.

* * *

Sesshoumaru in the meantime was searching for the crow that had taken Kagome. "Damn bird." He growled as he walked further into the woods.

He stopped walking when he smelt the scent of birds. He walked out into the clearing. He saw a woman with purplish black hair. She had brownish red eyes. She wore a short black and green kimono. "Who are you?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru." He said to her

"My name is Xiah." She said to him.

"Are these your birds?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Xiah was surrounded by Black crows. "Yes they're." She told him.

"You sent one of this creatures to my lands and took my pet?!" He hissed.

Xiah smiled at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru I assure you I haven't been to the Western Lands." She told him.

"So you knew who I was already?" he asked her.

"Yes I knew, you're the only demon lord to kill the hanyou Inuyasha, the wolf prince and all those disgusting humans he traveled with." She said to him.

"It had to be another crow that came into your lands." She told him.

"I'd be willing to help you find the thief." Xiah told him.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked her.

"A good rutting." She said as she walked to him, their bodies touching. Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest. He looked at Xiah. She was beautiful and a demoness.

"You have a deal." He told her.

"May I ask what type of pet was taken?" Xiah asked him.

He smirked at that. "No, you may not." He told her.

Xiah sighed, she turned to her birds and gave them orders on what to do. "Shall we go?" Xiah said now looking at him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and the two left to begin the search for Kagome it was getting dark so the two decided to find shelter for the night.

* * *

Naraku woke up the next morning he stretched as he opened his eyes and looked to his right to see the tiny Kagome sleeping on his pillow. Naraku sat up in his bed and looked at her, she was sleeping peacefully.

Who would think I would be taking care of Inuyasha's former Miko, the same Miko who shot arrows at me, got in my way time after time. He thought to himself.

He decided to get ready for the day while Kagome slept on his pillow. He walked out the room and to his private hot springs he stepped into the relaxing water letting his wavy hair get wet.

He had to laugh this was the best plan he had yet, he had taken Kagome right form under Sesshoumaru's nose and he wasn't even the wisest.

Kagome awoke a while later she looked at where she was, she had climb up the sheets of Naraku's bed and walked over to the pillow and laid down and fell asleep.

Naraku came back into the bedroom dressed in his black pants and blue shirt. Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down, Kagome had yet to notice Naraku was in the room, even beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

Kagome jumped and squeaked. "Hi." She said to him.

"Morning, now do you mind telling me how you got on my bed?" He asked her.

"I got scared, I dreamed that Sesshoumaru found me and killed you, and Kohaku he then took me back to the palace and locked me back in that cage and threatened me." She said starting to cry.

Naraku held his hand out for her and bought her to his face. Naraku growled as long as he w as alive no harm would come to her. "Kagome don't cry I promise I will be your protector and try to find a cure for your situation." He promised her.

Kagome looked up at him. "You mean that?" she asked him.

Naraku nodded his head to her. "Bring you head down." She said to him. Naraku did as she asked. Kagome kissed him on his cheek. Naraku looked at her and smiled.

"You kissed me." He said surprised.

"It's my way of saying thank you." She told him.

"Well then I will have to do my best to always make sure you're safe." He said as he took her over to her home.

He sat her down and watched as she went inside, Naraku had one of the servants fill a little bath for Kagome, while Kagome bathed Naraku walked into his study and looked through some scrolls to see what he could find out.

Kagome sang to herself as she bathed, when she was done she waited on the porch for Naraku to come back for her.

"Lady Kagome. Master Naraku has asked me to bring you to the dinning hall." The servant said as she grabbed the black pillow for Kagome to sit on.

The servant held the pillow down for Kagome to get on Kagome hopped on, The servant was careful not to touch her, even though Kagome had bathed she still had Naraku's scent on her.

The servant took Kagome to. The dinning hall placing her pillow on the table. She bowed her head and left Kagome. Kohaku came into the room a few minutes later and saw Kagome sitting on the pillow.

"Morning Lady Kagome." Kohaku said to her.

"Morning Kohaku." She said happily.

Kohaku sat down the two waited for Naraku to come into the dinning room, when he did emerged he saw the servants serving breakfast for them. He dismissed the servants when they were done.

Naraku fed Kagome first. Kohaku filled his plate Then Naraku filled his plate.

Kagome chewed on her berries she got ready to get off her pillow when a cool voice stopped her.

"Don't you dare get off the pillow." Naraku warned her.

"Why not?" Kagome asked him.

"You're not allowed to walk around on the table where food is served." He told her.

Kagome pouted but did as Naraku said . Naraku looked at the pout. "It's not going to work." he told her.

Kagome yawned and laid down on her pillow. In her two days in his castle Kagome had made Naraku feel things he had never felt in his life.


	4. Feelings

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

A week had gone by since Kagome had been in Naraku's care she was currently sitting on her pillow in his study, while he looked over some scrolls. "Kagome tell me exactly what happened." Naraku said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"How did Sesshoumaru wish you small?" he asked

"Inuyasha, we were actually looking for you when Sesshoumaru came out and started fighting with Inuyasha, we didn't think anything of it because the two always go at it, but this time Sesshoumaru was really battling Inuyasha and that when we all decided to help Inuyasha. , Sango was the first to go down, then Miroku, Shippo and Killa got in the way, and Sesshoumaru killed them, Then Koga was killed trying to help Inuyasha, and last was Inuyasha. He showed no mercy." She cried out.

Naraku closed his eyes he usually loved to see one such as her cry but not this time.

"How did Sesshoumaru make the wish?" he asked her.

"I got in his way and he said he wished I was damn near invisible, and the jewel glowed, and next thing you knew I was tiny." She said.

Naraku shook his head. "Well now that, that is cleared up, I have to find a way to help you go back to normal." He said to her.

"Yeah so any ideas?" She asked him.

"No, not yet anyway" he said.

"So you killed Kagura and all the rest of them."She said

"Yes, they were no more of use to me." He told her.

Kagome looked at her hands. "What if there is no cure?" She asked him.

Naraku looked over at her, "Then if there is no cure I will continue to take care of you."

"But there were a lot of things I wanted to do in normal size." She told him.

"Such as what?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome blushed. "Oh you want to do that." He said smiling.

"Stop making fun of me!" she squeaked.

"All that time and you and the idiot never mated?" he teased.

"We were busy, fighting and trying to find you." She told him.

"Poor little Miko." He cooed

Kagome growled at him. Kagome walked back over to her pillow and climbed back on it.

Naraku looked at some more scrolls, he looked at Kagome, he did like her in this size.

"Kagome." Naraku said calling her name.

"What?!" she yelled.

Kagome turned around to see Naraku staring at her, Kagome climbed off her pillow and walked over to him.

Once Kagome was in his reach, he grabbed her, Kagome's eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" she said in a panic.

Naraku stood up not answering her, Kagome began to panic as Naraku walked outside with her in his hand.

"Stay still and be quite." He ordered her.

Kagome went still but glared at him. Naraku placed Kagome inside his kimono.

Naraku formed his cloud and left the castle grounds.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Xiah continued on their search for Kagome and the crow.

"No sign of the crow." Xiah commented as they walked.

"No there isn't." Sesshoumaru said as he looked up at the sky.

"Did you do something to anger these birds for them to take something that belongs to you?" she asked him.

"I have never had any interactions with them." He told Xiah.

Xiah ran a hand through her hair. "Let's keep going." She said as her birds flew ahead of them.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tokjin out and pulled Xiah behind him. He growled low in his throat as he awaited for the demon to show it's self.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku said as he walked out from behind the trees.

"What do yo want hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku smirked as he looked at the woman beside Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want vermin?" Xiah hissed

Naraku ignored the comment. And turned to Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be home with your Miko?" Naraku asked him as he felt Kagome move around inside his pocket.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "That is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru hissed at him.

"Very true." Naraku told him.

Naraku felt Kagome moving around more, Kagome was trying to climb out his pocket. Naraku smacked his chest.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "Have you finally lost your mind?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"What?, No just wanted to see why you were out here, I didn't think you would leave Kagome alone in a castle all by herself." Naraku said before disappearing.

"Strange demon." Xiah said after he was gone.

* * *

Naraku opened the top of his kimono and took Kagome out. "What the hell were you doing?" Naraku asked her.

"It was getting hot in there." She said as she climbed up to his shoulder.

"You do realize what would have happened if Sesshoumaru had sensed you?" he asked her.

"But he didn't so everything is fine." She said

"Here."Naraku said as he handed her a berry.

"Thank you." She said before bitting it.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked him as Naraku walked further into the woods.

"I don't know." Naraku said until he saw a Hot spring

He walked over to the hot spring and began to undress."What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm going to bathe." He said.

"What about me?" she asked him.

Naraku sighed, he placed Kagome on the rock and. He got in. "Just don't move." He said.

Naraku washed his hair, he would glance every once in a while at Kagome to make sure she was fine.

Kagome looked at Naraku, she wanted to bury her hands in his hair, kiss his full lips, but how could she being this size. "Just my luck I can't fall for a normal man, no I have to fall for a demon." She said.

Naraku smirked, he had her. Naraku leaned back and held his hand out for her.

Kagome looked a t his large hand she hopped on it. Naraku licked his lips as he looked at her.

"I have feelings for you, not. The same I had for Kikyou.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What I mean is I want you to be mine even in ths size, so don't worry I will find a cure for you." He said to the Tiny Miko.

Kagome looked at. His finger and kissed it.

After Naraku dressed, he sat under the tree not ready to go back as of yet. Kagome was asleep in his pocket. Naraku had come across a lot of demons but non e that could reverse a spell or wish.

Naraku looked down at Kagome then he remembered seeing the old flea Myoga.

_"Why haven't I thought about that before?"_ Naraku asked himself

"If anyone knew anything, it would be that flea." He said

Tomorrow he would go and search for Myoga and leave Kagome behind at the castle with Kohaku.


	5. Closer than you think

You can thank DarkEra'Ssnow, for this update

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning once again on Naraku's bed. "Good morning Lady Kagome." One of the maids said to her. 

"Morning." Kagome said to her.

"Lord Naraku, has left for the day and has asked that you enjoy your day, he'll be back by dinner." She told her.

The maid held out the pillow for Kagome, Kagome got on and was taken to her small house where she took a bath. After her bath, Kagome was taken into the dinning area where Kohaku was waiting for her. The pillow was placed on the table near Kohaku.

"So what are we going to do today Kohaku?" she asked him.

"Father said you can go out to the garden." He said to her.

"I like that, where did he go by the way?" Kagome asked him.

"He said he was going to look for a cure." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

* * *

"How hard is it to find one flea?" Naraku asked as he walked around. Of course Myoga wouldn't come anywhere near him, what reason did he have, he was afraid of Naraku. 

Naraku made his way to where Totosai lived. It was a large skull, with hot coals around it.

Naraku walked inside to see the old demon working on a sword. "Hello Totosai." Naraku said to him.

N..Naraku." Totosai stuttered.

"You can relax I'm not here to harm you, I'm merely looking for Myoga." Naraku told him.

"And you think I will tell a murder like you where he is?" Totosai asked.

Naraku chuckled. "Totosai if I wanted to kill you, I would do so, I' am here just looking for the flea." He told him.

Myoga appeared on Totosai's shoulder. "What do you want with me Naraku?" Myoga asked him.

"It's about Kagome." Naraku said getting both their attention.

"What about Kagome?" Myoga asked.

"Sesshoumaru killed, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group, he then made a wish on my jewel." He said growling.

"A wish, what kind of wish?" Totosai asked.

"He wished Kagome small. She is no bigger than a fairy." Naraku told them.

"I always said Inuyasha would get himself killed by Sesshoumaru." Totosai said.

"Where is Kagome now?" Myoga asked him.

"Kagome is at my castle. Sesshoumaru is currently looking for her, with a female demoness." He told them.

"And you have sought me out for what purpose?" Myoga asked

"A cure, I want Kagome back to her original size." Naraku told him.

"I see, hmm." Myoga said

"I will come with you seeing as it is Kagome." Myoga told him before jumping onto Naraku's shoulder. Naraku looked at the flea on his shoulder. He looked at Totosai before leaving his cave.

"May I ask why you're being so helpful?" Myoga asked him.

"No, you may not, unless you wish to be flattened." Naraku threatened him.

* * *

Kagome sat on Kohaku's shoulder as they looked up at the sky. "I really hate being this size." Kagome told him. 

"I'm sure Father will find a cure." Kohaku told her.

"I hope so." She said.

Naraku arrived back some hours later it was dark now. Naraku walked in his castle and down to the dining area. Where he saw Kohaku and saw Kagome not on the pillow.

"Didn't I tell you to stay on the pillow?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to her.

Kagome turned around and looked at him. "Naraku you're back." She said.

He held his hand out to her, Kagome hopped into his hand. "I missed you." She said smiling.

Kagome kissed him on his cheek. "I missed you too, I have a surprise for you." He said to her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Myoga jumped down from Naraku's shoulder and into his hand. "Kagome I'm glad you're alive and well." He said to her.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

Naraku sat down in his chair. "Were there any problems?" He asked Kohaku.

"None Father." Kohaku said.

"Good." He said as he watched Kagome and Myoga chat.

"I'm here to help. Naraku find a cure for you." He told her.

"Really, thank you." She said to him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Xiah found a flock of crows. "Are these the crows?" Xiah asked him. 

"I don't know." He said as they approached them. Sesshoumaru sniffed and found Kagome's scent amongst them. " You're the crow that took my property." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Yo'ko looked up to see a pair of amber eyes blazing in his direction.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Safe from you." Yo'ko told him.

"Wrong answer." Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed him by his throat. "If you don't tell me where she is or I'll be having bird for dinner." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"You'll probably kill me anyway." Yo'ko said to him.

"So then you're not going to tell me correct?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Sesshoumaru took Yo'ko's silence for his answer. Sesshoumaru cut off Yo'ko head. The other birds flew away. Sesshoumaru started a fire and cooked Yo'ko.

Xiah sat down beside him. "We're getting nowhere." She said to him.

"I know." Sesshoumaru said looking at her.

"Let's go back to my castle I will send my spies out to find her." Sesshoumaru told her.

Xiah nodded her head. When the bird was done, Sesshoumaru gave her some before eating his half.

* * *

Kagome yawned as s he walked into her house. "Is there really a point in putting you in the house?" Naraku asked her. 

"Yes I have company tonight." She said.

"If he tries anything, I'll rip him apart." Naraku growled.

"Don't worry I only have eyes for you." She said before going in the doll house.

Naraku took his shirt off, he would be glad when Kagome was back to her normal size, there was a cure out there, he just had to find it.

Little did Naraku know the cure was in place he would never think of.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So does anyone remember my story Change of heart?, if so the sequel will be out in the fall so look for ot please, in the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read/Review. Thanks.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived back at the castle with Xiah by his side. The servants bowed as he walked in the palace, Xiah followed Sesshoumaru to his study where he sat down, Xiah looked around the study, taking in everything. The door to the study came open and in walked one of Sesshoumaru's guards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you called for me?" The guard asked.

"Yes, my pet has gone missing and I want her back." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I will take the best guards and began searching for her, and I will kill the one who has taken her." He told Sesshoumaru and bowed.

"No, I want the fool brought to me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yes, Milord." The guard said and left the room.

Xiah, sat down in the chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. "So where will I be sleeping?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked up at her.

"The room next to mine." He told her.

Xiah, smirked. "Why not your room?" she asked him.

"Don't worry Xiah. I will pleasure you." He said.

"So now will you tell me who your pet is?" She asked him.

"She is a Miko, wanna be Miko, she use to travel with my half brother, before I killed him and the rest of his group." He told her.

"I see, so why did you question the bird, how could he have been the one to take her?" Xiah asked him.

"I'm sure you heard of the Shikon jewel?" he asked.

Xiah nodded her head. "Well I made a wish on it, it was in her possession when I made it, I was angry at her for interfering and I wished that she was small, and I got my wish, I placed her in this birdcage." He said as he picked it up off the floor and showed it to Xiah.

"Well, she's really tiny." Xiah said.

"So what happens if you find her?" Xiah asked.

Sesshoumaru tapped his claws on the desk. "She will be locked in this cage and never let out." Sesshoumaru told her.

"So you plan on keeping her alive?" Xiah asked

"She will remain alive for as long as I wish." He told her.

"Now if there are no more questions I will show you to your room." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Actually I have one more question that half demon who is he?" Xiah asked.

"That was Naraku, he was in search of the jewel, he came to the castle a few days ago he asked me for Kagome, I of course turned him down, The other day was the first time I had seen him since Kagome was taken." He told her.

"And you don't think Naraku has her?" Xiah asked.

"No, if he did, I would have smelt her scent on him." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Okay I have no more questions." She said and stood up running a hand through her purplish dark hair.

Sesshoumaru walked Xiah up the stairs down the long hallway, there were paintings on the walls, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a pair of doors, Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped away so Xiah could come in the bedroom. She was in awe. There was a nice large bed, probably to accommodate his size. "Thank you." She said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I will send a servant up to show you where the baths are." He told her and left.

* * *

Naraku sat out on the steps of his castle and looked at the sky, it was getting dark. He felt Kagome moving atop his head. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She told him as she got comfortable.

"Where's Myoga?" she asked him.

"In the castle looking over some scrolls." He said

"What if I can never get back to my right size?" she asked him in a sad voice.

"I told you I would take care of you, no matter what." He said.

"I know I just want to be normal size, I want to be able to him you, feel your hands on my body." She said.

Naraku closed his eyes, he wanted to feel her body too, he just hoped the old flea found something soon.

Kagome gave Naraku something to do, every since he had killed his incantations, he still didn't know why he kept Kohaku alive, maybe because in a way he was more like a son than the other he had birthed from his body, Kohaku was obedient, Kagura was always going against him, Kanna was just too quite. And the rest were failures. Naraku slowly raised his hand and picked Kagome up, she didn't squirm she just stayed still as he placed her on the pillow that was beside him.

"Tell me why was the wolf with you?"

Kagome straightened out her kimono. "Koga had decided to join us he figured if he traveled with us he have a better chance of defeating you."

Naraku smirked. "That must have angered Inuyasha." He said more than asked.

"Yes it did, he always thought I had feelings for Koga no matter how many times I told him Koga meant nothing to me." Kagome told Naraku.

"So you had feelings for Inuyasha then?" he asked

"I once loved Inuyasha but then it turned to more of a brother/ sister relationship."

"And when did this happen?" Naraku asked curious to know.

Kagome face was turning a light shade of red. "It was when I saw you at the mountains." She whispered.

"Ah, so you've have been having fantasies about me since that time?" he asked

Kagome only nodded her head. "Well that's a surprise." He said.

"I know. It was a shock to me too." Kagome told him.

"Well then we better find you a cure." He said as he stood up and picked the pillow up looking down at Kagome as he walked back inside he took Kagome to his bedroom and placed the pillow on the bed and then left closing the door behind him.

He walked into his study and sat down in his chair. "Well what have you found?" Naraku asked him.

"You won't like where the cure is." Myoga told him.


	7. Chapter 7

There will be no sequeal to Blood Offering nor Ownership.

* * *

"Just tell me." Naraku said to him.

"It's at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle." Myoga said.

"What?!" Naraku yelled.

Myoga hid behind one of the scrolls, this was just like when Inuyasha would get mad, the two hanyou's were more alike than they knew. Naraku walked paced back and forth not liking the news he was just given.

"What do you mean the cure is at Sesshoumaru's?!" he yelled.

"T..that's what the scrolls says." Myoga told him.

Naraku growled. "Of all the, why his castle?" Naraku asked himself more than Myoga.

Myoga peeked from behind the scroll he was hiding behind. "If I may, you may appeal to Sesshoumaru's nice side." Myoga said.

"He doesn't have a nice side." Naraku said to him.

"Well he does actually the little girl Rin." He said

"I kidnaped her last time, didn't turn out like I wanted it to." Naraku told him.

"What happened when you took her last time?" Myoga asked him.

"I took her to get Sesshoumaru to kill Inuyasha, ironic isn't it Inuyasha is dead now and I am taking care of Kagome."

"May I ask what were you going to do when Sesshoumaru had refused to kill Inuyasha?"Myoga asked him.

"I was going to absorb him." Naraku told him.

Myoga finally came out from behind the scroll. "Will we be going to the western lands?" Myoga asked him.

"Yes, Kagome will stay here with Kohaku." Naraku told him.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Naraku asked Myoga.

"It seems to be on a scroll written in ancient Inu." Myoga told him.

"Son of a bitch!" Naraku yelled. Naraku sat down in the chair rubbing his temples. "Fine we'll leave at dawn." Naraku told him.

"We?" Myoga asked.

"Yes we, you're going with me." Naraku told him. Naraku grabbed Myoga before the flea could get away, Naraku placed Myoga inside his kimono like he had done earlier with Kagome.

Naraku poured himself some sake before walking out the room and to his own. He walked in his room to see Kagome asleep on the pillow.

Naraku sat down on the bed and looked at Kagome. He placed her in the middle of the bed and then got up, he walked back out the room and down the hall to Kohaku's room, he slid the door back and walked into his room.

Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down on it he ran a hand through Kohaku's hair. Kohaku opened his eyes and looked up Naraku.

"Yes Father?" Kohaku asked him.

"I'm leaving to go find a cure for Kagome, I want you to watch Kagome make sure she is taken care of." He told him.

"Of course father." Kohaku said to him.

Naraku kissed Kohaku on his forehead before walking out the room. He then walked out the castle he formed his cloud and left.

* * *

Myoga climbed out Naraku's shirt. "Lord Naraku may. I ask how are we going to get inside the castle?" he asked him. 

"I will conceal my aura." Naraku told him.

Naraku arrived a few hours later in the western lands. "Hmm now to get inside." Naraku said.

Naraku saw the guards it was only two on duty, he could easily take them out, he didn't want to kill them that would raise alarm. He decided not to kill the guards and instead made himself invisible and walked right pass the guards and into the castle.

Once in the halls he became visible again. "Alright Myoga where is the study?" Naraku asked him.

Myoga peeked his head out and looked around. "Down the hall to your left." Myoga told him.

Naraku walked down the hall looking at the paintings, last time he was here he was mad, this time he was angry but also anxious he wanted to get back to Kagome.

Naraku finally made it to Sesshoumaru's study, he pressed his ear against the door he heard no movement inside, he slowly opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind him.

The study was empty. Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. Naraku let Myoga out. "So where do I look?" Naraku asked him.

Myoga hopped out of his pocket and began looking around there were scrolls on the desk, Naraku picked them up, once he saw he could read them he knew it wasn't any of them.

Naraku continued to look around, he walked over to the bookcase and saw more scrolls, Myoga was now on his shoulder. After going through all the scrolls he saw one more it was blue unlike the others which were white.

Naraku picked it up and opened it he smirked at what he saw, it was the scroll he had been looking for. He rolled it back up and was about to place it in his kimono when he was blasted across the room.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku sat up rubbing his head. "Sesshoumaru nice to see you." Naraku said as he stood up.

"Why are you looking through my scrolls?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he held his sword in his hand.

"I was looking for something." Naraku told his as he brushed the dust off himself.

"And what would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku looked at him and smirked. "Tell me where is Kagome?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him."I mean I don't see her anywhere around." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "She's has been misplaced." Sesshoumaru told him.

"In other words you lost her correct?" Naraku said to him.

"I'm done talking to you." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Something we both agree on." Naraku said to him picking up the fallen scroll and placing it in his kimono.

Sesshoumaru smelt a familiar scent, his eyes narrowed. "You have her." He all but hissed.

Naraku smiled now showing his own fangs, very perceptive." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku, Naraku formed a barrier around himself and quickly left. He had to get back to the castle before Sesshoumaru caught up to him.

* * *

"Now you've done it!" Myoga yelled. 

"Quite!" Naraku said as he made it back to the castle and put the barrier back up, he walked inside the castle and went straight to his bedroom where he saw Kagome still sleep. He sighed as he sat down on the bed he placed the scroll next to him.

"Now how do I read this?" he asked himself more than Myoga.

"I have heard there are a few Inu's still alive but it won't be easy." Myoga told him.

"And pray tell why is that?"Naraku asked him.

"They're in the southern lands and fear Lord Sesshoumaru so them helping you are very slim."

"Great." Naraku said as he undressed. Naraku was getting tired of all the mishaps, now he had the scroll but the other Inu's were afraid of Sesshoumaru, he would end up making an alliance with them offering his protection.

Naraku laid down in the bed looking at Kagome, It was getting tiring just looking at her and it didn't help that his heat was approaching.

Tomorrow he would spend the day with Kagome and Kohaku with that last thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku awoke the next morning attended to himself Kohaku was already woke and practicing like he always did. After bathing in the hot springs Naraku came back into his chambers and sat on the bed , Kagome was still sleeping, he nudged her lightly with his finger to wake her up.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Naraku. "Morning." she said as she sat up on the pillow.

"Good morning." He replied, holding out his hand, Kagome stood up and walked onto it cautiously, sitting on his palm. "What are you going to use for a bath?" He thought.

"A bowl with the hot spring water would be nice." Kagome said, looking up at him. Naraku nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Naraku opened a cupboard and brought down a bowl the size of a mini-hotspring. "Will this do?" He asked, showing it to her.

She nodded and they continued out to the hotspring, where Naraku scooped water into the bowl. They walked back inside and into his room where he set it down and said, "There you go." "Thank you,. Can I have some privacy now, please?" Kagome asked. Naraku nodded and set her down next to the bowl and grabbed a piece of fabric for her to use.

"So Sesshoumaru knows that you're helping me now won't he come after you?" she asked him.

"Yes but I have my barrier up, though he does have a female demoness helping him now you will have to come with me when I go to the southern lands." he said as he kept his body turned.

" I figure that I just hope they can read the scrolls." she said to him.

"Well if not can I kill them?" he asked her. "No Naraku you can't kill them. They're already afraid of Sesshomaru!."

Naraku sighed and said, "Fine. But can I at least wound one?" "Naraku!" Kagome screeched, splashing water at him, which would just be a drop to him. "Ok, ok." Naraku said. Kagome shook her head and continued washing, dunking her head under the water and running her fingers through it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled as Naraku took his scroll, I'll kill him and bring her back here and keep her in that cage!" he growled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did you find Kagome yet?" Rin asked him as she walked in the room looking at the mess. "No Rin seems Naraku has kidnaped her, but I will bring your little friend back." he told her.

"Ok!" Rin said, walking out of the room. Sesshoumaru growled and said, "I'll get her back, and I'll kill him while I'm there." He walked out of the room and out of the castle, heading to look for Naraku's.

* * *

Kagome finished her bath and looked at Naraku' "Okay all done." she said to him.

Naraku turned around and picked her up in the bowl. "Let's get you dressed and fed." he says as he walks in.

" Where is Myoga?" she asked him.

" I don't know probably sleeping late or hiding." he told her.

"Oh." Kagome said as Naraku headed down to the kitchen. He set the bowl on the counter and placed the towel and kimono beside it.

"Go ahead and get dressed while I find something for you to eat." Naraku said, walking over to the pantry.

"Don't you have to feed Kohaku too and why are you all the sudden waiting on me?" she asked him.

"I want to, I'll get Kohaku after you're fed okay I gave the servants the day off, just behave and get dressed." he told her.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air for Naraku's scent. "Having trouble are you?" Xiah asked him. "Shut up!, I will find him." he told her.

Kagome raised one of her small eyebrows in Naraku's direction before shrugging and getting out of the water, grabbing her towel. She dried herself off and pulled the kimono on, wrapping her hair up, she said, "I'm all done."

Naraku looked over at her and nodded, saying, "Alright. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know." She replied, walking over to the edge of the counter and sitting down.

Sesshoumaru was so angry how could he let Naraku get away and since when did Naraku care about humans and a Miko at that. he started walking through the woods to find the hanyou.

Kagome watched as Naraku made her meal. "You know I use to think you and Sesshoumaru were friends." she tells him.

"We're not friends, trust me." Naraku said, chuckling. Kagome swung her legs back and forth while watching Naraku cook some eggs.

She looked up at the ceiling and thought, 'I wonder what's going to happen when I'm my usual size again?' She looked at Naraku and said, "Naraku? What are you going to do when I'm normal again?"

He smirks at that, I thought you knew Kagome, I plan on making you mine." he says and looks down at her, The jewel is gone thank to Sesshoumaru so I can't make my wish and I killed all of my offsprings, so I'll just mate you." he tells her, You did say you wanted to be with me."

"But what would happen if Sesshoumaru got to me?" Kagome asked. "Well, he'd probably lock you in that cage of his again, but that's not going to happen, now is it?" Naraku replied, smirking. Kagome sighed and said, "No, I guess not. But how much longer until I'm yours?"

"I'm not sure. We should leave today to get to those Inu youkai." Naraku said, turning back to the eggs. Kagome nodded and looked back up at the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru stopped and smirked he knew which scroll was missing and laughed he would go to the southern lands before them and have a nice chat with them set them straight on who to talk too and not, He he took off on his demon cloud and headed south.

"If these Inu youkai are afraid of Sesshoumaru how are you going to convince them you're their friend?" she asks.

"I'll have to offer them my protection if I want their alliance." Naraku replied.

"Oh." Kagome said. "But it will take a while to convince them." He added, putting the eggs on a plate. "Probably, but it will work." Kagome replied.

* * *

A young Inu Youkai sat by the river dipping her feet in it, she had long black hair and blue eyes, black Inu Youkai were very rare, but so far their life was peaceful no one ever came to start wars with them.

Sesshoumaru landed in the woods of the southern Lands and sniffed he smelt a young female near by and began walking in that direction.

The youkai felt Sesshoumaru's aura coming closer. She stood up as he walked out of the trees and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what a surprise."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Hello, Kaylyn. You always did like the river when I came here last time."

Kaylyn nodded and replied, "So what are you doing here? We haven't done anything to spike your interest."

"Not yet you haven't and for your lands sake you better keep it that way." he warned her. Kaylyn looked at him. "I don't understand what you mean?" she said.

"I mean that there is a hanyou coming here to get a cure for a miko I wished to be small, and I besides your kind are the only ones that can read the scroll." he told her.

" And if we don't do what you say you'll kill us right?" she asked him, now sorry she came out here alone.

"Yes. You have learned, Kaylyn." Sesshoumaru said, taking a step forward.

"We will heed your warning, Sesshoumaru. But before my brothers find out you're here, you might want to leave." Kaylyn said, taking a step back.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I'll be back in a few days to check on you. And if I find out you helped him, you'll regret it." He then turned around and walked back into the trees, leaving Kaylyn in the clearing.

Kayln sighed once he left she walked back to the small village and walked into her home and sat down at the table, "I hate doing his bidding!" she yelled as she pushed the scrolls on the floor why do we have to do everything he says?!" she wonders.

"Because he's more powerful than we are. He'll kill us in a second." One of her brothers said, walking into the room.

"Not if all of us fought. Some people are just cowards." Kaylyn said, glaring at him.

"Kaylyn, you might as well get that thought out of your head, because it's not going to happen." He replied.

"Only if noone tries. But you know me. I'm going to." Kaylyn said, standing up.

"Why don't you tell father that?" Her brother asked, smirking.

"Even if I did, and he told me not to, I would do it anyway." Kaylyn replied, walking out of the hut.

He follows after his sister. and grabs her by her arm, "Have you forgotten what he did to mother to prove his point?!. he yelled at her it would break dad's heart for you to be blind for the rest of your life just tell us what he wants so we can do it and go on living." he said to her.

"Rey he said a hanyou is coming here with a scroll and a miko, a tiny miko to be more precise, Sesshoumaru wished her small and he wants her to stay that way." she told him.

"So what else did he say about this hanyou?" Rey asked.

"He said that if we helped him, we would regret it. But I'm not going to let his threats stop me." Kaylyn replied.

Rey sighed and said, "You've always been stubborn."

"I know. But he also deserves it after what he did to mother." Kaylyn retorted, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Fine, then I'll help, too. Just to keep you out of trouble." Rey replied, letting go of her arm. "Good, then let's get going. Hopefully we can get more people to help." Kaylyn said, smiling at her brother.

Rey shook his head as he followed behind her, "You know if this goes wrong, Sesshoumaru is going to make all of us pay seeing as he gave you the message.' he told her. "I know that but we can at least try right Rey?"

"Yeah come on let's find Father first." he tells Kaylyn. as they walk to where more of their people were.

When they got to their small village's center where the other people of their clan were, Rey and Kaylyn scanned the crowd for their father. "There he is, by the herbs." Kaylyn said, pointing. Rey nodded as they made their way through the crowd. When they got there, Kaylyn walked up to their father and said, "Father, we need to talk to you."

Their father turned around and said, "What about?"

"Sesshoumaru came by today, down by the river. He gave me a message to give to you guys. He said that there was a hanyou with a tiny miko with him and a scroll to make her normal again. He also said that he would come here with both and ask our help to read the scroll. He told me that if we helped him, we would regret it. But I don't care. I'm helping this hanyou"

"Kaylyn have you lost your mind?!" her father asked her as he stood up he had Long black hair also and blue eyes he was a tall .

"Father why can't we help them? you taught us to help others and now because of Sesshoumaru you don't want to help ? I know what he did to mom scares you but I'm tired of being a slave to him.

"Kaylyn, Sesshoumaru is not someone you want to trifle with. Look at what he did to your mother! He used that cursed acid whip of his and made her blind!" He said, waving his arm for emphasis.

"Father, I am going to help him. I don't care if you tell me if I can or not, I will still do it." Kaylyn growled. "No, you will not. I forbid you to help this hanyou and miko." Her father replied.

Rey looked at his father, "How about this when he comes we hear what he has to say then we just tell him we don't help hanyou's and mikos that way Sesshoumaru finds out we did as he told no fighting and no one dying." he said to them.

* * *

While they were talking a black Inu youaki decided to leave and go to the western lands to see Sesshoumaru. He had long black hair with a few silver streaks in it. The guards stood in front of the castle. "I need to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru." he said to them.

The guards looked at each other for a moment, as if in silent conversation. They turned back to the youkai and one of them said, "Wait here." He then jogged up to the doors and walked in, going up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's study, thinking he would be there. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Sesshoumaru say, "Enter."

He walked in and bowed, saying, "My lord, there is an Inu youkai here to see you."

"Send him in." Sesshoumaru replied. The guard nodded and went back out. He walked up to the Inu youkai and said, "You may go in."

"Thanks." he said and walked inside and knocked on the door and waited to be let in." Enter." he heard Sesshoumaru say. The young Inu youkai came in closing the door behind him and bowed to Sesshoumaru he kept his head down as he approached Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru I beg you to have mercy on our village we have very little as it is." he said to him.

"It depends on what happened, or is happening. Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up at the youkai.

"I came here unknown to my village to tell you that a couple of the other youkai may be plotting against you, my lord."

"You mean Kaylyn?' he asked him.

"Yes my lord she is still hurting from when you blinded Lady Auroa. Please you know we barely survive during the winter months, can't you show mercy to the rest of us?" he asked him, He hated telling on them but he wanted to live.

"I will make you a deal. Keep an eye on them, and send word to me of all who has joined their 'group.' When it is complete, tell me. I will spare whoever leaves when I get there, and who hadn't joined in the first place. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." The youkai replied, bowing. 'I can't let them find out.' He thought to himself, picturing Kaylyn and her family in his mind.

"You may leave." Sesshoumaru said, waving his hand. The youkai bowed again and walked out of the room, leaving the castle to go back to his village.

Kaylyn's father looked at his son and daughter, "Fine we will hear him out and then decide what to do after that." he tells Rey.

Kaylyn looked at her father and nodded her head. "Okay Rey you handle getting the group together I am going to visit mother we only have a few days before Sesshoumaru comes back." she told them and went to see her mom who was sitting in a chair.

Kaylyn walked up to her mother and knelt down beside her. "Hi mother." She said, grasping the woman's hand. "Kaylyn, is that you?" Her mother asked, placing her free hand on her daughter's cheek. "Yeah mom, it's me." Kaylyn replied, smiling. Her face was now serious as she said, "He's going to pay, mom. I'm going to make sure of that."

"Kaylyn, what are you talking about?" She said, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Sesshoumaru is going to pay for what he did to you, mom." Kaylyn repeated, tightening her grip on her mother's hand.

"Kaylyn, please don't start a war you won't win, I am just grateful to be alive.", she tells her,"He could have killed me but he didn't please Kaylyn I don't want to lose you to him." she says to her.

"I'm not going to die mom." she said kissing her on her hand.

The young demon arrived back. "Hey Sora." Rey said as he walked over to him want to join us in fighting Sesshoumaru we already have seven people that have joined." he tells him.

Sora looked at Rey, "Seven already wow Rey, you're doing a great job but no I don't think I'll be joining I want to live." he told him.

"Sora, look at what he did to my mother." Rey said, pointing over to her and Kaylyn.

"Yes, I know what he did, but I would rather live than fight him. Sorry, man." Sora said, walking away.

"You're one of the cowards my sister told me of earlier then, are you?" Rey called after him. Sora stopped and turned around to face him. After a few minutes, he said, "I guess I am." He smirked at Rey and walked away again, leaving him there in the crowd.

Kaylyn sat with her mom for the rest of the day and then when the moon went down she went back down to the river and cried.

Naraku finally made it to the southern lands with Kagome in his pocket along with Myoga. "We're here." he said to him he decided to leave Kohaku back at the castle. Kagome climbed out his pocket and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we aren't in the village yet, Kagome." Naraku said, chuckling. Kagome looked up at him and blushed, saying, "Oh. But are we almost there?" "Yes, just a little longer." Naraku replied. Kagome nodded and hung onto the pocket as he started walking again.

"Naraku I don't see why I had to come." Myoga said to him.

"Because you're going to help me talk to them and prove that I am not here to harm them." he told him. "I see and what happens when Lord Sesshoumaru comes here and kills you?" he asked him.

"He won't kill me, it's that simple." Naraku said.

"What makes you so sure?" Kagome asked. "Because, he won't attack me if it's putting you in danger, my little miko." Naraku replied, smirking at the name.

"So what, am I just an assurance of you being attack free?" Kagome asked, glaring at him.

"No, I'm just saying that he won't attack us if you're here." Naraku said. Kagome sighed and stared ahead, mumbling under her breath.

"Not winning points for when she's back to her normal size." he says to Naraku;

"Shut up before I squash you." he said to Myoga

Myoga took the hint and hid under Naraku's hair.. When they arrived at the village Naraku looked around. "Hello." he said as he looked around the small village.

Kaylyn looked up when she heard the voice. She got up and quickly started to head back to the village. When she got there, Naraku was in front of her, his back to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kaylyn said, letting her claws shine slightly in the moonlight. Naraku turned around and said, "Are you one of the Inu youkai that live here?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Kaylyn replied, repeating her question.

"I need some help." Naraku said. He reached into the pocket Kagome was in and said,

"Come on." Kagome gripped one of his fingers and let him pull her out to set her on his palm. Kaylyn gasped and thought, '

This is the guy Sesshoumaru talked about!' She walked forward and inspected Kagome, saying, "She's a miko. What happened?"

Kagome looked up at her "Sesshoumaru killed my friends when I tried to stop him from killing his brother he made a wish on the jewel and he made me this size." she told Kaylyn then he took me to his castle and kept me in a cage." she told her.

"I see well come with me you can stay in my hut tonight and I'll look at the scroll." Kaylyn told them.

Naraku nodded, noticing that he had also taken the scroll out of his pocket. They followed Kaylyn to her hut and walked inside. "Go ahead and take a seat." Kaylyn said, sitting down at the table.

Naraku sat down opposite her, setting Kagome down on the table. "Let me see the scroll." Kaylyn told him, holding out her hand. Naraku handed it to her and watched as she opened it with care, scanning over the words.

"Hmm I was told you would be coming by Lord Sesshoumaru." she told him .

"I see I figured that he would come I can help you he is an enemy of mine." he told her. "No offense but you're just a hanyou and Sesshoumaru is a powerful dog demon." Kaylyn told him.

"Trust me, I've outsmarted him many times. Right, Kagome?" Naraku said, looking down at her. "Yeah, he has, actually." Kagome said, still looking at Kaylyn.

"Myoga, you can come out now." Naraku said, poking his hair. Myoga hopped out and landed next to Kagome.

He looked at Kaylyn and said, "Hello."

"Hi." Kaylyn replied, looking at the scroll again.

"Lady Kaylyn where is your beautiful mother?" Myoga asked her. " That bastard blinded her." she said to him growling as she looked at the scroll.

Myoga. jumped back onto Naraku's shoulder. "I think I angered her." he said to him.

"Why did Sesshoumaru blind her?" Kagome asked

"Because he was informed wrong. He heard from one of the other youkai that live around here that we were scheming something. So he made an example out of her." Kaylyn said, trying not to dig her claws into the table.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Naraku said. Kaylyn nodded and continued reading, saying,

"Yes, but he's going to pay. My brother, some people that he gathered up, and I, are going to help you. But it will be in the morning." She said, trailing her claw on the line she was reading.

"So you get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning she said standing up and so she could show them to the bedroom,

Little did she know that Sora had left right after she invited the guest in to go and see Sesshoumaru. "I need to see Lord Sesshoumaru again." Sora told the guards.

The guards nodded and let Sora pass. He walked inside and walked up to one of the servants. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked. "Up in his study, sir." The maid said, curtsying. "Thank you." Sora said, walking away and up the stairs. He walked up to the study doors and knocked. "Come in." Sesshoumaru said, looking up from the papers on his desk.

"My lord, Naraku has arrived at the village. He's staying in Kaylyn's hut."

"Good. I'll come in a couple of days. Now go, keep an eye on him." "Yes, sir." Sora said, bowing and walking out of the room. He walked back to the village and sat in a tree outside Kaylyn's hut, trying to see what they were doing.

Kagome pulled on Naraku's hair as they were led to the room,

" She is so cute, I never thought I see a miko so small." Kaylyn said to Naraku.

"Yes I like her this way too, least she can't use her arrows on me." he told Kaylyn, which made Kagome pull on a stand of his hair very hard.

"Ouch, Kagome!" Naraku said, looking down at her. "I'll show you who can and who can't use arrows when I'm normal again!" She squeaked, her voice tiny.

Naraku laughed and said, "Come on, Kagome, I'm just teasing." Kagome 'humphed' and looked ahead again, still holding onto his hair.

Kaylyn giggled at her reaction as they entered the guest room. "Here you go." She said, opening the door. "Thank you." Naraku said, walking in.

"Goodnight. I'll see you two in the morning." Kaylyn said, closing the door and leaving the two alone.

Naraku sat down on the bed, "and plucked Kagome up off his hair and held her in his hand. "Now be nice, okay." he said to her, lets get some rest maybe by tomorrow you'll be back to your normal self." he said to her.

"Yeah well least we found someone who can help us." she said yawning

Naraku smirked. "She's right, you know. You really are cute this small." He said. Kagome looked at him and said, "Thanks, but I like my normal size better." Naraku chuckled and set her down on a separate pillow as he laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He said.

"Goodnight." Kagome said, closing her eyes.

The next day Kaylyn got and walked out the hut to find Rey, but she saw Sora. "Hey Sora have you seen my brother I want to tell him that the Miko is here." she said to him.

" Uh no I haven't seen him yet. he told her as he looked at the hut.

"What is it?" Kaylyn asked.

"Nothing." Sora said, looking at her again.

"Ok... well, I'm going to go find my brother." Kaylyn said, walking past him.

"Alright." Sora said, watching her go. He looked back at the hut before walking away as well.

Rey was talking to the people who he agreed to help them against Sesshoumaru. "Hey Rey." Kaylyn said as she walked over to him can I talk to you a minute?" she asked him,

"Yeah sure." Rey said to her and walked over to her. "he miko showed up late last night with her companion they're in my hut sleeping." she told him.

:"They're here already? But I haven't gathered enough people." Rey said, his eyes wide.

"It's fine, we'll gather who we can today and get this done with." Kaylyn said, smiling, patting her brother on the shoulder.

"Alright." Rey sighed, rubbing his forehead. He walked back over to the group and told the people there, "Alright, listen up. We need to gather as many people as possible before sunset tonight.

"Our guests have already arrived and are waiting. Let's go." The group split up and went their ways, looking for more people to join.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk he decided to go a day early and surprise Kaylyn .

He walked out the study making sure he had his swords and took off for the small village. Kagome woke up and looked around the room and crawled over to Naraku and and looked at his sleeping form. Kaylyn came back into the hut and started making food for her guests.

Kagome grabbed a strand of Naraku's hair and tugged on it gently, saying, "Naraku, time to get up. I smell breakfast!" Naraku mumbled something and turned over in the opposite direction, taking Kagome with him since she still held onto her hair. "Gah!" She squeaked as she landed on the pillow.

She walked up to his face and flicked his nose, saying, "Naraku! Wake up, you lazy hanyou!" Naraku opened an eye and said, "Fine, I'm up." Kagome smiled and backed up while he got up, the pillow moving under her feeling like an earthquake.

Naraku sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, "Morning woman." he said to her as he got up off the bed and picked her up and walked out to greet Kaylyn .

"Morning." Naraku said to her.

"Oh morning I was just coming to see you." Kaylyn said to him

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Till I was plucked on my nose." he told her.

Kaylyn looked down at Kagome to see her smiling triumphantly. She laughed and said, "Well, breakfast is ready if your hungry." Naraku nodded and said, "Thank you. We really appreciate this."

"No problem, anything to help. As well as get back at Sesshoumaru." Kaylyn said, setting plates out on the table. Naraku set Kagome down ane walked over grabbing the silverware. "Here, let me help." He said, setting a fork down next to the plates.

Kagome smiled at him when he walked over to the table and said, "Sorry about your nose." Naraku chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. I did have to get up anyway."

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at the village and looked around and found Sora, Where is Kaylyn?" he asked him.

" She's in her hut. he told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head,

"Tell her you need to see her now that's it's important. he told him as he waited by the tree for Kaylyn to come.

Sora nodded and went to Kaylyn's. He knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. Kaylyn walked over to the door and opened it, saying, "Sora, what is it?"

"Kaylyn, we need to talk. Right now."

"Ok... I'll be back." Kaylyn said, walking out of the hut and closing the door, following Sora towards the tree.

"What is it?" Kaylyn asked him.

"I'm sorry Kaylyn." he said as Sesshoumaru came out from behind the trees.

"Don't even think about screaming." he said as he grabbed her by the arm. I see you don't listen to orders do you?" he growled.

"You had no right to blind my mother!" she said to him.

"I had every right." He growled, his face close to hers.

"You were mis-informed, you stupid demon!" Kaylyn said, trying to kick at him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her ankle and tripped her. When she landed on her back, he set his foot on her chest and said, "Get rid of them. Or I will slaughter every single person in your family."

"You don't scare me." Kaylyn said. She shot up and bit his ankle through the kimono, making him grunt in pain and kick her off of it. She stood up and after glaring at Sora, she turned around and started sprinting for the village so she could warn the others.

"Rey!, Rey!, she screamed for him. Rey turned around and saw his sister running to him.

" What is it Kaylyn?" he asked her.

"Sesshoumaru he's here Sora told him what we are planning." she said to him.

Rey growled and looked at Kaylyn, "I have an idea but you're not going to like it but it'll buy us some time." he said

"What is that?" she asked him.

" You have to sleep with Sesshoumaru."

"What!!!" Kaylyn said, her eyes wide.

"You heard me, Kaylyn." Rey said.

"I just bit him, Rey! How am I supposed to do that if he doesn't trust me? Who says I'm going to do it, anyway?" Kaylyn said, fighting her instinct to punch her brother at the moment.

"I don't know! You'll have to think of something!" Rey said.

"Look just flirt with him for now, I've seen him looking at you, just go and stall him to I can figure something out." he told her.

Kaylyn growled at him. "Fine but I better not end up pupped ." she said as she walked away going to find Sesshoumaru she ran her hand through her hair as she saw him sitting by the tree.

"Sesshoumaru hi, I um I'm sorry for biting you and disobeying you." she said walking over to him.

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." Kaylyn said, standing in front of him.

"And what do you plan to do to make it up to me?" he asked the young demon.

Kaylyn got up on her tip toes and kissed him on his lips running her hands through his soft silky hair.

When they drew away, Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "So, that's how you want to repay me, is it?" Kaylyn looked up at him and nodded, making herself blush.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and roughly drew her closer. "Then also count this as your punishment."


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed Kaylyn on his lips, Kaylyn's blue eyes darkened as he kissed her Rey watched for afar as his sister kissed the dog demon, Kaylyn pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips.

Naraku watched as Kagome ate a grape. "How are you feeling little miko?" Naraku asked her.

"Fine. Just useless," Kagome replied, taking another bite of her grape. "You're not useless Kagome, just a little impaired right now. But not for long," Naraku replied, rubbing the tip of his finger on her head. She sighed and looked down. "But what if I don't get big again? What if Sesshoumaru's destroyed the scroll already?" She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

: Naraku sighed. "Kagome he hasn't and besides Kaylyn has it, so so stop crying please, Sesshoumaru is a spoiled demon lord, that is all." Naraku says to her. Kagome looked up at him and nodded her head. "I know I just if he finds us he's going to try to put me back in that cage." she says. Kaylyn finally pulled away. "Mm, I need to go and check on my food, and mother." she said to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru nodded and let her go, watching as she walked off. Kaylyn walked up to Rey and said, "I'm going to go check on mother." He nodded and watched her walk away. Sesshoumaru sat down and looked up at the sky, thinking about what he would do when he got Kagome back.

Rey took the moment to go over to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru is there anything I can get you perhaps some breakfast?" Rey asked bowing. Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked over at Rey. "You could bring me Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Naraku doesn't leave her side." Rey tells him as he holds his head down now

"Not my problem. Find a way to get her." Sesshoumaru said, standing up and walking towards the castle. Rey glared at his retreating form. 'You're lucky I don't kill you now.' he thought, following a few minutes later.

Kaylyn walked to where she, her mother, and her brother were staying and walked inside, saying, "Mother, I'm back." "Kaylyn, so good to hear your voice," her mother said, facing where her daughter's voice was. Kaylyn walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead, hugging her as well. "How's dinner?" Kaylyn asked, walking over to where it was cooking.

: "Nothing smells burnt so far," her mother said, smiling.

"That's great mom."Kaylyn said as she walked over to the food and checked it for herself. "Mom I um , I'm keeping a miko and demon in my hut they came here for help but Sesshoumaru is here as well I don't know how long I can keep him from going to my hut." she tells her. "Has he suspected anything?" her mom asked her.

"I don't know, at least he's not acting like he is." she tells her and sits down.

"Oh Rey whatever you're planning forget it , it was you after all who came to me begging me to spare your life , you have a day to get Kagome to me." Sesshoumaru tells him

Rey stiffened and then nodded, continuing to walk. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Good, now get going," Sesshoumaru replied, not looking at the teen. Rey nodded again and walked to his mother's. "Kaylyn, he wants me to bring Kagome to him," he said as he walked inside. "Well, we'll just have to stall him," Kaylyn said.

"I know, I'm going to look all over the land, but I only have until tomorrow to bring her to him, so you better think fast," Rey said. He then walked over to their mother and he kissed her forehead, saying, "Hello mother."

"Hi Rey, Kaylyn told me already," their mother said. Rey's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Kaylyn in surprise. "What? I thought she had a right to know," Kaylyn said, continuing to cook.

Naraku stood up and picked Kagome up and decided to walk out the hut he was tired of being cooped up inside the hut. "Hey Naraku do you think Kohaku will be okay alone at the castle?" Kagome asked him. "He'll be fine he knows how to take care of himself".

Sesshoumaru ears twitched he wasn't far from Naraku and Kagome when he heard Kagome say Kohaku was still at the castle. The demon lord smirked and took off to have a little fun with the former demon slayer

Naraku walked out of the hut and squinted at the sunlight. Kagome giggled, saying, "It seems you've been in the dark too long." Naraku nodded, sheilding his eyes and saying, "Way too long." They continued walked around the village, not noticing the looks te other villagers gave them. 'This is a lot better than sitting in that room all day.' Kagome thought, swinging her legs from her perch on Naraku's hand. He moved her up to his shoulder and she grabbed some of his hair to keep herself from falling.

:

* * *

Kohaku was sitting out in the garden his chocolate brown eyes gazed up at the sky . "I wish I had got to tell Sango how much I cared for her before she died." Kohaku said as a bird flew by, Naraku hadn't told Kohaku that it was Sesshoumaru who had killed his sister. Sesshoumaru made it to Naraku's castle there was no barrier obviously Naraku didn't think anyone would come to the castle. Sesshoumaru walked towards the castle, trying to identify Kohaku's scent. When he caught it, he followed it until he saw him in the garden. He smirked, noticing Kohaku hadn't seen him yet. He walked slowly, making no noise at all until he got behind Kohaku. "Hello, Kohaku," he said, smirking down at the brunette.

Kohaku jumped and stood up, "What you want my Father, I mean Naraku isn't here." Kohaku tells him.

"I know that I came here to see you." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"What for I don't understand what you could want with me." Kohaku tells him. Sesshoumaru walked over to the young boy and touched his face. "I know what happened to Sango." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Kohaku looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" he whispered, taking a step back. "Just as I say. I know what happened to your sister," Sesshoumaru said, taking a step forward for every one Kohaku took a step back. "I don't want to hear it! You're lying to me!" Kohaku said, turning around and running from Sesshoumaru, his eyes closed and his head down. Sesshoumaru smirked and followed him, thinking, 'This is going to be fun.'

Kohaku ran inside the castle and ran to his bedroom, and sat down on the mat pulling his legs up to his chest. "Sango what happened to you what does that demon know about your death?" he wondered.

Sesshoumaru walked in the castle and heard the boy crying and walked down the hall till he came to Kohaku's bedroom he could still smell Kagome's scent. Sesshoumaru melted the door with his poison claws and walked in the room and over to Kohaku. "What's wrong, you're very rude here I am willing to tell you what happened to your sister and you run." Sesshoumaru tells him

"I don't want to know, please, just go away," Kohaku said, not looking up. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Oh, I think you **do** want to know," he said. Kohaku started shaking, trying to muffle his sobs. Sesshoumaru sat down beside him, leaning back on his palms, which were resting on the mat. "No, I don't want to hear it from you! You tell lies!" Kohaku yelled, jumping up and off of the bed, whirling around to face Sesshoumaru. 'But I do want to know, don't I?' Kohaku thought.

"I killed her Kohaku, see she got in my way the only person I wanted to kill was my half brother but she got in the way so she was killed." Sesshoumaru tells him, Kohaku stopped the crying and lunged at Sesshoumaru. "You murder, you had no right!" Kohaku yelled as he fell on top of Sesshoumaru and hit his fist against Sesshoumaru's chest

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kohaku by his wrist's and pushed him back onto the floor with him now leaning over Kohaku, his long silver hair making a curtain around their faces. " You're coming with me." Sesshoumaru growled down at him.

"Like hell I am! You killed my sister!" Kohaku yelled, wriggling and trying to break free. "You have no choice in the matter," Sesshoumaru said before knocking Kohaku out. The boy slowly fell asleep and Sesshoumaru picked him up, carrying him out of the castle. He quickly got far away from the castle before he was detected.

Sesshoumaru went back to his own castle and took Kohaku straight to his bedroom and smiled down at the boy and as he laid him down on his bed, and took his scent in Kohaku had a fresh clean scent he smelled like strawberries. "Such a sweet boy, Naraku shouldn't have left you alone." Sesshoumaru says as he walks over to the window

: After a while, Kohaku woke up to see he wasn't in his room anymore. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around to see Sesshoumaru standing by the window. He crawled back as far as he could until his back hit the wall. "Nice to see you're awake," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "Stay away from me," Kohaku said, gripping the sheets in his hands.

"I am not going to kill you Kohaku so relax I have better plans for you." Sesshoumaru tells him with a gleam in his golden eyes. Kohaku didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What could you want with me?" Kohaku asked him. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Well I am in need of a mate and by taking you that will anger Naraku, you can blame this all on him if you like if he had never stole my little pet miko you wouldn't be caught in this war.": Sesshoumaru tells him,

"Are you out of your mind?!, I'm a human and a male." Kohaku tells him.

"It doesn't matter. Demons can take any race and any gender for their mate," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kohaku looked around, trying to find an escape or something to fight him with if necessary. "Like I said, I'm not going to kill you," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling at the frightened look on the boys face. "I won't let you make me your mate!" Kohaku said, still trying to back up, even though the wall was behind him

"You really can't stop me Kohaku I will send word to Naraku once I mark you ." Sesshoumaru tells him and places his hand on Kohaku 's ankle and pulls him to him. Sesshoumaru moved his hand to Kohaku's tan neck and and ran his hand along the collarbone. Kohaku growled and bit Sesshoumaru on his hand.

: Sesshoumaru hissed from the slight pain and slapped Kohaku across the face. Kohaku, surprised, lay still, his hand unconsciously going to his face. Sesshoumaru looked at him and growled, "If you do that again, you'll be punished severely." Kohaku made no moves of acknowledgment as Sesshoumaru pulled him the rest of the way to him. Kohaku finally moved when he felt Sesshoumaru pin his wrists.

"No stop let me go!" Kohaku yelled at him, "You can't do this to me I'll never love you." Kohaku tells him Sesshoumaru bends his head down and bit Kohaku on his neck his fangs breaking the skin as blood poured into his mouth marking Kohaku as his.. Kohaku moaned from the pain of feeling the fangs in his neck. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled his fangs out of Kohaku neck and licked the wound closing it a blue crescent moon formed where Sesshoumaru had bit him. only then did Sesshoumaru let Kohaku's wrists go.

When Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku, tears were streaming down his face. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I'll always know where you are now, Kohaku." He then stood up and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Kohaku got up and ran to the door, saying, "You can't keep me here! Naraku **will** find out about this!! He'll come for me!" He started banging on the door, but stopped soon after blood started coming out of his knuckles. He hissed in pain when he tried flexing his hands, and walked over, sitting on the bed again.

* * *

Naraku was sitting by the lake with Kagome now on his shoulder as a cool breeze blew though his long this wavy hair. Kaylyn saw Naraku and walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Hi, um about the scroll I've read some of it you have to promise me Naraku that if we help you , you will protect us from Sesshoumaru." Kaylyn tells him.

"Of course he will." Kagome said from his shoulder. won't you Naraku?" Kagome asked him. "If I don't when you're back to normal size you'll make me pay for it." Naraku says to her.

"Of course," Kagome said, smiling sweetly. Naraku sighed and looked at Kaylyn, saying, "I give you my word. If I need to, I'll move you all to my castle." Kaylyn nodded and said, "Then I'll write down what I read."

"You can remember all of it?" Kagome asked.

"I have a very good memory," Kaylyn said, smiling. Kagome smiled back and Naraku nodded, saying, "Thank you, Kaylyn. I apologize for putting you and your family into danger."

"It's no problem, not like it hasn't happened before," Kaylyn said, laughing. Naraku chuckled and looked back over the lake, Kagome started braiding Naraku's hair. Kaylyn smiled and said, "You really care about each other, don't you?" Naraku nodded, and Kagome said, "Yep. After everything that's happened, I'm glad that I'm with him

"Well I'm leave you two alone and go to work on this." Kaylyn told them and got up and went to her hut to start translating the scroll. Rey walked over to Naraku. "This was just delivered by one of the western guards." Rey told Naraku handing him the scroll. naraku took the scroll form Rey and read the letter. "That sneaky dog how dare he take him!" Naraku growled.

" What's wrong Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"Sesshoumaru has taken Kohaku as his mate." he tells her.

"What!? He's just a child!" Kagome said, reading the letter herself. "I know, and I have to go get him," Naraku said, standing up. Kagome gripped his hair so she wouldn't fall off. "Naraku, you can't, he'll know where Kohaku is from the mark!" Kagome yelled above the wind she felt from Naraku walking. "Kagome, I have to, just because he's a child. I can't let him stay in his clutches," Naraku replied. "Then I'm going with you!" Kagome said. "No, that's what he wants. He wants to get a hold of you again. I'll leave you in Kaylyn's care. I'll be back in a few days," Naraku said, heading towards Kaylyn's hut.

"Hey Kaylyn can you watch Kagome for me?" Naraku asked her as he walked inside the hut and placed Kagome on the table. "Of course I can, where are you going?" She asked him. "Sesshoumaru has taken one of my former servants as his mate he sent me a note letting me know this and I can't take Kagome that's what he would want." he tells her.

"Okay I'll watch her but be safe Sesshoumaru's not Lord of the west for nothing." Kaylyn tells him.

Naraku nodded his head and smiled at Kagome I'll be back , I promise," Naraku told her and grabbed Myoga who had been sleeping on the table. "Come on Flea we're going to see Sesshoumaru." he says to him

"What!? If he sees me, then he'll kill me!" Myoga said, wriggling.

"Too bad," Naraku said, tying Myoga to his kimono. He then left the castle and started running to Sesshoumaru's, knowing exactly where it was. Kohaku stood up and walked over to the window to see he was on the top floor of the two story castle. He looked out over the lands instead, looking at his bloody knuckles a few minutes later. _'Will Naraku really come for me?_' He thought, looking back out the window. Naraku could sense Kohaku, he was getting close.

Sesshoumaru walked back to his bedroom and unlocked the door and walked in "Enjoying the view Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Kohaku turned around and looked at him. Kohaku turned and glared at him. "Even if you tell Naraku you're mated to me he won't give Kagome back." Kohaku tells him.

"I know that, I don't expect he will but as I said you being mated to me will anger him and that's just as good." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks over to him and places his hand on Kohaku's shoulder

Kohaku backed up until he hit the wall, only a few steps behind him. Sesshoumaru looked at his bloody hands and say, "It seems you injured yourself." "No, really? I thought it was fine," Kohaku said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru smirked and took the three steps until he had Kohaku pinned against the wall. "Naraku's almost here," he said, seeing Kohaku's eyes widened as he sad those three words. Kohaku smiled and said, "He'll rip you to shreds when he gets here.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh. "Very funny Kohaku, but he is just a hanyou he had to use a bird to get Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells him and pulls a black collar out from his sleeve it had the crescent moon on it and before Kohaku could react Sesshoumaru placed it around his neck and locked it.

"Now let's not be rude let's go greet your former master." Sesshoumaru says to him and grabs Kohaku by his injured hand and pulls him out the bedroom and leads him down to the garden where Naraku would soon land

Kohaku winced from the pain in his hand and tried to resist, but Sesshoumaru was much stronger than him. Soon they were in the gardens, and Naraku was landing. "Master Naraku!" Kohaku yelled, trying to run to him, but Sesshoumaru pulled him back, making him yell from the now intense pain emanating from his hand.

"Kohaku!" Naraku said, taking a step forward. Sesshoumaru smirked and said,

"Oh, so the hanyou shows sympathy for a human? How quaint." He pulled Kohaku so his back was against Sesshoumaru's chest. "But he's mine now."

"You bastard he had nothing to do with this!" Naraku growled. "You're right but you were the one that interfered with my business when you took my miko!" Sesshoumaru growled back "But Kohaku is a pretty prize and he won't end up like Sango." Sesshoumaru tells him and licks Kohaku on his cheek.

Kohaku winced. "Master I didn't know he would come to the castle I wasn't able to keep him out the castle." Kohaku told him.

"Kohaku it's not your fault it's mine for not thinking that you wouldn't be safe." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku tried to pull against Sesshoumaru's arm without success. "I would stop struggling if I were you, Kohaku," Sesshoumaru said, tightening his hold. Kohaku stopped after a few more minutes.

"Sesshoumaru, let him go," Naraku growled, seeing the fearful look in Kohaku's eyes.

"He's my mate, I won't let him out of my sight, unless I know he's in my bedroom," Sesshoumaru said, leaning down again and gently biting Kohaku's mark. Kohaku closed his eyes, his fists clenching tighter, some of the already healing wounds starting to bleed again.

: Kohaku looked at Naraku , Myoga decided to speak. "Lord Sesshoumaru if your father was alive he would be ashamed of you." Myoga said to him.

"Myoga so you go from one hanyou to the next how fitting." Sesshoumaru said to him. "What are you here for Naraku?, unless you're giving me Kagome back I want you gone now!" Sesshoumaru told him as he licked the blood off of Kohaku's neck

: Naraku narrowed his red eyes at Sesshoumaru. "I would never give her back to you!" Naraku tells him. "Yes I know you even joined with the black Inu's , I'm not sure about Rey , but I do know Sora will do what I want." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"What do you want with Sora?" Naraku growled. "He'll bring me Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated. Naraku's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, Kohaku said, "Go, Master." Naraku looked at him questioningly and said, "Kohaku, what..."

"I said Go! She needs you, don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kohaku said, looking right into Naraku's red eyes. "

GO!" He yelled. Naraku stood there for a minuted before nodding and saying,

"I'll get you back, I promise." Kohaku nodded and watched as Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru before jumping back into the air. In a moment, he was gone. Kohaku smiled, thinking, 'Take care of her, Master. I'll be waiting for your return.'

Sesshoumaru turned Kohaku around to face him. "How kind of you, the next time Naraku comes back you will be mated all the way." Sesshoumaru says to him. Kohaku looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "Well I won't enjoy it!" Kohaku tells him.

* * *

Sora walked into Kaylyn's hut and saw the Inu demon busy writing , and Kagome sitting on the table watching her. "Hey Sora are you busy?" Kaylyn asked him as he walked over to the table and looked down at Kagome.

Kagome looked up and when she saw him, she ran up Kaylyn's arm and sat on her shoulder, holding onto some of her hair.

"Not really, why?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering if you would mind watching Kagome while I write this," Kaylyn asked, looking up at him.

"Sure." "No." Sora and Kagome said at the same time, looking at each other. Kaylyn looked at Kagome and asked, "Why?"

"I would rather stay with you until Naraku get's back," Kagome said, not really trusting Sora. "Alright, if you say so," Kaylyn said. she looked up at Sora and said, "Sorry Sora, never mind." "That's ok," Sora said, smiling. 'Naraku, hurry.' Kagome thought.

"So how are you coming along on translating this scroll?" Sora asked Kaylyn. "I'm doing fine , there are going to be some things I have to find though, and some of these things are in Sesshoumaru's lands." Kaylyn tells him. Kagome shivered at hearing her enemies name.

"Why does he have to be so cruel I thought he had changed when he took Rin in his castle." Kagome said to them.

"I'm sure this Rin is the only person he will ever be nice too." Kaylyn tells her.

: Kagome sighed, thinking the same thing. "But what does he want me for? I'm useless when I'm tiny," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out," Kaylyn said. Kagome nodded and looked down at the paper, reading over it. 'I hope this works...' she thought, the sadness showing in her eyes. "Kagome, it's going to be ok. I promise," Kaylyn said.

"I know, Kaylyn. I just hope that this works," Kagome said, indicating the scroll.

"It will. This spell has been passed on to many different demons over the years, it'll work," Kaylyn said, smiling.

: Naraku finally made it back to the village and went straight to Kaylyn's hut and saw Sora. "Get the hell away from her!" Naraku growled at him his red eyes blazing now. Sora looked up at Naraku. "What are you talking about I haven't done anything!" Sora protest.

Naraku stalked over to Sora. " I know all about the deal you made with Sesshoumaru give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Naraku said to him.

Kaylyn looked up . "Naraku I already knew Sora was a traitor I didn't say anything because I know he went to Sesshoumaru in a moment of weakness, he was afraid like we all are, we know Sesshoumaru can simply wipe us out." Kaylyn says.

"If you knew, then why didn't you kill him!? He's supposed to bring Sesshoumaru Kagome on a silver platter!" Naraku growled, not looking away from the teen in front of him.

"Because, Sesshoumaru doesn't know that he's spying for us," Kaylyn said, standing up and walking up to the demon. When they were close enough, Kagome jumped from Kaylyn's shoulder to Naraku's, sitting down and grabbing some of his hair to continue braiding. "Naraku, it's alright," Kaylyn said. After a minute, Naraku backed up, not taking his eyes off of Sora. He then turned around and walked down the hall to the room he and Kagome were staying in, shutting the door behind him.

Sora sat down now his heart beating fast. "Thanks Kaylyn." Sora said to her. "You're welcome, lucky you I was here or Naraku would've killed you." she tells him. "So how did it go?" Kagome asked Naraku as she braided his hair. "Sesshoumaru has mated Kohaku and there is nothing I can really do about it." Naraku tells her. "I'm sorry this is all my fault maybe you should just give me back to Sesshoumaru ." Kagome tells him.

: Naraku picked Kagome up and set her on the palm of his hand. "Kagome, I will never give you back to him. Ok?" He said. After a minute, Kagome nodded and said, "But this is all my fault." "No, it's not. It's my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone there," Naraku said.

Kagome looked at him with small tears sliding down her face. "But if I wasn't careless and turned small, none of this would have happened." Naraku smiled and drew her close, feeling her tiny hands grip the skin at his neck. "It's not your fault, Kagome," he said.

Don't worry Kohaku is a big boy and can take care of himself." he tells her. "Okay I just hope Sesshoumaru has patience with his new mate." Kagome tells him. "I do too.

* * *

" Naraku tells him. Kohaku walked away form Sesshoumaru and looked around the garden. "This is a beautiful garden hard to believe it's yours." Kohaku tells him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I made it because Rin wanted a garden to play in," he said. Kohaku looked at him, surprised. "I didn't think that a demon like you could be nice to a human," Kohaku said when Sesshoumaru gave him a questioning stare. "You humans just assume that demons can't be... civil," Sesshoumaru said after thinking for a minute. Kohaku laughed. "You, civil? Give me a break. You weren't 'civil', as you say, to anyone but your father, and now Rin," Kohaku said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're still living and breathing aren't you?" Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Yeah I am and now I am caught in this game between you nad Naraku and you want me to have your pups, this is just wrong!" Kohaku tells him. "You should be glad that I am not going to take you by force.' Sesshoumaru says to him. Kohaku crossed his arms over his shoulder. "Yeah well how are you going to explain this to Rin?" he asked Sesshoumaru

"She goes with anything I say," Sesshoumaru said. "So she won't mind that you're gay?" Kohaku said, smirking. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he looked at Kohaku, growling, "Better watch what you say, boy." Kohaku laughed and said, "Whatever you say, MASTER."

: Sesshoumaru had enough with Kohaku's smart mouth and slaps him across the face. "How dare you disrespect me, you worthless human if you weren't my mate I'd kill you!" Sesshoumaru tells him and shoves Kohaku to the ground, Sesshoumaru was about to continue beating him when Rin came out into the garden "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said running up to him.

: Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl and quickly composed himself before saying, "What is it, Rin?" "Look what I got for you!" Rin said, holding up a boquet of flowers that she picked from the other side of the huge garden. "They're lovely, Rin. Why don't you go put them in a vase?" Sesshoumaru said. Rin looked at Kohaku and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why is he here?" "He's my mate," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Your mate? but he is a boy." Rin said to him.

"Yes he is but I had to mate him it was better for him, he has no family now." Sesshoumaru tells her and pats her on her dark head. "Okay well I'm put these in a vase for you, bye Kohaku." Rin said with a smile and ran back into the castle. Kohaku glared at him, "Yeah you killed Sango." Kohaku says

"Yes, because she got in the way of me getting to Kagome. Which I got to her in the end," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kohaku stood up and said, "I will get my revenge, Sesshoumaru." "Just try it," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling.

Kohaku turned around and continued walking through the garden, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't follow. But the demon lord was at his side a few seconds later. "You know you can't escape me, Kohaku," he said

"But I can try," Kohaku said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry you guys I thought I posted ch10 please forgive me please read and review for me.**

**Kags21**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he looked down at Kohaku. "My dear boy you belong to me " Sesshoumaru tells him as he pulls him against his chest ." Why don't you tell me where Naraku was taking Kagome , even if he did say he cared about you he doesn't Kohaku, he left you to fend for yourself while he took the Miko away." he says

: Kohaku glared at Sesshoumaru and pushed against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he said, "He'll come back for me, I know he will." "My boy, he isn't coming back. He is too caught up with the girl," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Kohaku's pain filled flinch.

"Why me?, even if you do all these things to me that won't make him give Kagome back ." Kohaku tells him as he holds the tears back . "It's okay to cry Kohaku it will be our little secret." Sesshoumaru tells him. "I will not cry, especially in front of you," Kohaku said, looking up at Sesshoumaru with watery eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I won't tell anyone, Kohaku." Kohaku couldn't hold them back anymore, and he could feel it. He roughly pushed Sesshoumaru away and turned around, running further into the garden as the tears flew behind him.

Sesshoumaru watched him run he had no worries the gates were locked and the guards would never let him pass, he folded his arms over his chest as he waited for Kohaku to figure this out on his own. Rin came back out to the garden and snuck up behind Sesshoumaru.

Rin jumped in front of Sesshoumaru, saying, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru jumped and looked down to see her laughing. He smirked and glared at her, saying, "What is it, Rin?"

"I just wanted to come see what Lord Sesshoumaru and Kohaku were doing. But it seems Kohaku is not here," Rin said, looking around them. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Yes, he went for a walk in the gardens to be alone."

"I see," Rin replied, smiling up at him.

Sesshoumaru patted Rin on her dark head the little girl adored him believe what ever he said,. "Lord Sesshoumaru why haven't you found Kagome , you said you would bring her back , she's so tiny what if that bird ate her?" she asks looking up at him with her big brown eyes

: "I'm sure she wasn't eaten, Rin. I just have to find her and bring her back," Sesshoumaru said, smiling down at her.

Rin smiled and said, "Good, because Rin misses her very much! I can't make any more little clothes unless she's here!" Sesshoumaru chuckled and patted her head again, kneeling down and saying, "I'll find her, Rin."

"In fact Rin I am leaving now, you go and find Kohaku and keep him company and remember you're nit to leave the garden." Sesshoumaru tells her. "Okay." Rin says happily and runs off to find Kohaku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru vanished and reappeared at the Black Inus village and sniffed around he could smell Naraku's scent it was coming from the near by lake

He smirked and started walking towards the lake. Kagome looked up from the water and said, "Naraku, Sesshoumaru's coming!" Naraku quickly stood up and held out his hand, saying, "Kagome, quickly."

"Too late for that," Sesshoumaru said, stepping out of the shadows. Kagome gasped and ran under Naraku's hair and into the collar of his kimono, letting his long hair shroud her.

"I've finally found you Naraku, now hand over the little miko." Sesshoumaru orders him. "You know there is no way that's going to happen!" Naraku tells him.

"How about this I kill all those in this village it has been a while since I've killed , though I did kill that crow you sent to my lands to kidnap her." Sesshoumaru tells them.

"You jerk that crow didn't do anything to you!": Kagome yelled from Naraku';s collar.

"It was in my lands, so that is automatically my right to kill it," Sesshoumaru retorted, smirking as Kagome parted enough of Naraku's hair so she could see, glaring at him. "You had no right! That's as if one of your dogs were in Naraku's lands, and he killed it! How dare you!?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "He would have done the same thing, Kagome, I assure you." Kagome looked up at Naraku before looking at Sesshoumaru, saying, "No he wouldn't. I've known him long enough to learn that much, unlike you, you bastard! Keeping me in that cage day and night. At least Naraku let's me walk around!"

"Oh does he, What ever for Naraku, the reason you were kept in a cage so you would be safe!" Sesshoumaru hissed at her.

"No you killed Inuyasha, Sango, all my friends!, I hate you, I began to admire you when you took Rin in, I thought you didn't hate humans but you still do, I swear when I am my right size I'm taking her from you!" Kagome tells him.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and said, "You don't know the meaning of the word 'hate.' You never have."

"I know I absolutely hate you!" Kagome screeched, her voice no higher than a squeak. Sesshoumaru growled and said, "We'll see how much you can really hate me when I put you back in that cage, Kagome."

Kaylyn smelled Sesshoumaru and ran to the lake ." Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?!" she asked him. "Kayln! you little traitor I warned you what would happen if you helped them!" he growled turning to face her. Kaylyn glared at him, I am helping her because of what you did to her friends!", "Sesshoumaru I will kill you before I let you have Kagome." Naraku tells him

: Sesshoumaru smirked as he turned to Naraku, murder in his eyes as he said, "I'll kill you first, and get back what's mine!" He lunged at him, and Naraku gasped, dodging.

Kagome screamed as she fell out of his collar ,gripping strands of his hair for dear life as she was flung around like a rag doll. "Kaylyn, get Kagome!" Naraku yelled as he dodged another attack. Kaylyn ran into the fight, just as the strands of hair slipped from Kagome's fingers.

"Naraku!" She screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. Before she hit, Kaylyn slid on the ground and caught her in her hands, scratching up her arms and legs in the process. "Run!" Naraku roared, attacking Sesshoumaru.

Kaylyn quickly stood up, and placed Kagome on a nearby rock, "Stay right here." she tells her and runs back to the fight and changes into her demon from which was a beautiful black dog demon with long floppy ears, razor sharp white teeth , she growled and lunged at Sesshoumaru. Naraku saw the Inu demoness coming and jumped out the way and ran over to Kagome

"Naraku!" Kagome said, reaching her arms up as Naraku picked her up in his fingers and held her close. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, but we don't have time for that, we have to help Kaylyn!" Kagome said, looking over at the fight. "I know. But right now, I have to get you somewhere safe," Naraku replied. "Just put me in your pocket!" Kagome said, already clambering in. "You won't be safe there!" Naraku said, frustrated. "I don't care! Go help her!" Kagome screamed.

"Ugh!" Naraku said in frustration as he charged back into the fight.

: Sesshoumaru dodged Kaylyn's attack "You're going to regret this!" he growled as a bright light formed around him when the light disappeared before them stood a very large white dog demon with red eyes a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. "Great." Naraku said as he saw Sesshoumaru in his true form. "Kagome you really aren't safe now." he says

"Naraku..." Kagome growled, trailing off threateningly. He sighed and said, "Fine. But hang on." He jumped up onto Sesshoumaru's forehead and sat there, saying, "Come on, Sesshoumaru, is that the best you can do?" Sesshoumaru howled and clawed at his head, leaving gashes in his wake. Naraku jumped out of the way and landed next to Kaylyn, saying, "We need to hurry and get this over with! Kagome's not safe here!" Kaylyn barked in agreement and charged at Sesshoumaru, jumping up and scratching at his eyes

That was what Sesshoumaru was waiting for the minute Kaylyn attacked him he used his paw and swiped her making her fall to the ground when she fell the ground shook it sounded like an earthquake, Sesshoumaru went over to Kaylns fallen form and before she could get up Sesshoumaru bit her in her neck showing his dominance. Kaylyn yelped in pain and tried to move, but Sesshoumaru bit down harder, making her lay still in defeat. He glanced at Naraku and released Kaylyn, quickly grabbing her by the scruff of her fur in his mouth. He looked at Kagome, who was peeking out of Naraku's pocket, glaring at him, and he smirked, winking at her with his huge dog eye before jumping into the sky and heading towards his castle. "Kaylyn!" Kagome yelled, trying to crawl out of the pocket.:

He changed into his own human form and walked into tone of the rooms, dropping her onto the bed. She whimpered when she made contact with the mattress, automatically curling into a ball. Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked down at her, saying, "I told you that you would pay, Kaylyn." She glanced up at him and when she saw the look in his eyes, she squeezed her own shut, starting to tremble.:

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed, "You're a very foolish female, me blinding your mother wasn't enough for you to get I don't play?" he growled at her. Kaylyn still kept her eyes closed. "I never did perform the spell Sesshoumaru. she's still small." she tries to explain to him: Sesshoumaru slapped her, making her gasp in pain as she held her cheek. "I do not care! Just the fact that you were hiding them angers me! You will learn your place, or do I have to blind you as well?" Kaylyn flinched at the last statement, tears streaming down her face as she whispered, "No..." He leaned down and moved the strand of hair that had fallen into her face, making her flinch again as he said, "Good."

Kaylyn slowly opened her eyes and looked into his golden ones, "Such a beautiful demon." he tells her. Kaylyn looks at him .

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked him

"For now you will stay in this castle if you try to escape I will kill your parents and the rest in that village." Sesshoumaru tells her: Her eyes widened some before she squeezed them shut again, nodding her head quickly.

He smirked and said, "That's a good girl. Now, get some sleep. I think you might need it." Before she could ask what he meant, He left the room, closing the door behind him. She sighed, feeling fresh tears slide down her face as she started sobbing. Sesshoumaru could hear her on the other side of the door and chuckled lightly to himself as he walked down the hallway, disappearing behind a corner.

* * *

Rin was in the garden with Kohaku, In truth Rin had a crush on Kohaku every since she meant him, "Kohaku I wish you weren't with Lord Sesshoumaru." she tells him. "Me too." he tells her. "No I mean I wish you and I were together." she says. Kohaku looked at her "Rin you're so young how do you know you want to be with me?" he asks her.

Remember when you took me to that field and tried to kill me?" Rin asked. Kohaku felt the stab in his heart as he remembered that day. "Y-yes..." he whispered. "Well, since then, since I met you, actually, I couldn't stop thinking about you, or get your face out of my mind. And now I know. I want to be with you," Rin said, feeling a slight blush form on her cheeks. Kohaku smiled and said, "Thank you, Rin."

Sesshoumaru came out to the garden and spotted the two humans seeing Rin confessing her lover to Kohaku. Things would have turned out different if NAraku had left Kagome alone. "Hello you two."Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to them. Kohaku jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru welcome back!" Rin said happily

Kohaku automatically stood up and in front of Rin, who gave him a confused look, saying, "What's wrong, Kohaku?" "He doesn't trust me," Sesshoumaru replied, chuckling at Kohaku's low growl as he said, "You give me no reason to." "Kohaku, Lord Sesshoumaru is perfectly safe! He has protected Master Jaken and me plenty of times!" Rin said, stepping in front of Kohaku and facing him.

"I would never harm Rin." Sesshoumaru tells him, "Come Rin, Kohkau it's time to come inside and get some food." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Rin nodded her head and went to go inside . "Lord Sesshoumaru where is Kagome you said you were going to get her."Rin says looking up into his golden eyes.

"I was prevented from doing so today. But I promise you, Rin, she will be here by the end of the month," Sesshoumaru said, and the girl's face lit up as she smiled, saying, "Ok!" She then walked back and took Kohaku's hand, running into the castle with him. Sesshoumaru followed close behind, smirking at the look Kohaku shot him as they disappeared through the doors.

Kaylyn sat up on the bed, she heard a small child down stairs. "A child .' she said as she walked over to the door and opened it and walked down the stairs hearing the little girls laughter. Kaylyn walked into the hall seeing not only a little girl but a young boy as well. "Hello." she said softly Both of the children gasped, looking up. Kohaku automatically jumped in front of Rin, crouching into a fighting position. Kaylyn jumped and held her hands in front of her, saying, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Kohaku stared at her a few more moments before slowly loosening his muscles and sitting down next to a now grinning Rin. Kaylyn smiled back and gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Sesshoumaru whispered, "Did I say you could come out, Kaylyn?"

"No, but you left the door unlocked and I heard a child's voice. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I'll go back to my room." she says to him. "Call me Master, and since you're already down here you might as well eat." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kayln growled when he said for her to call him master. "You're not my master!"she growled.

Sesshoumaru snaked his hand around the back of her neck and pinched hard, making her yelp. "I am now," He whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe before letting go of the pale, shaking girl and walking over to his seat. He motioned to the chair on his left and said, "Sit down. Dinner is going to be served."

Kaylyn walked to the chair as far away from him as the table would allow, and sat down, hearing the low growl in his voice._ 'Good. Get angry_.' She thought, glaring at him.

: "Lord Sesshoumaru who is the pretty lady?" Rin asked him. "This is Kalyn my new personal slave.' Sesshoumaru tells her., "Yes Kayln is very pretty which is why she is still alive." Sesshoumaru said saying the last part only loud enough for Kaylyn to hear. Kaylyn looked up at Sesshoumaru with her blue eyes. "You can't do this to me who will take care of my mom?" she asks him.

"I'm sure your brother can handle it," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as she looked down at the table, the cloth clenched in her fists and her eyes slightly widened.

She looked back up at him and whispered, "You can't... He can't take care of her right..."

"That's too bad, now, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru replied as the food was being brought in. Kaylyn stood up quickly, her chair falling behind her as she glared at him, shouting, "You bastard, you can't do this!" She ran for a pair of doors, not knowing where they led, when Sesshoumaru said, "If you walk out those doors, I'll punish you."

Kaylyn stopped, her hands on the handles, and whispered before running out, "I don't care."

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Kohaku , Rin enjoy your dinner.'" he said to them and walked out the room and went after Kaylyn . The black inu demoness ran blindly though the garden looking for an escape to get away from Sesshoumaru. she had tears in her eyes as she tripped over some rocks. Sesshoumaru stalked her through the gardens watching her evry move.

She winced as a rock cut her leg, the blood slowly sliding down her skin. She got up and continued running, blocking the pain from her mind. When she was exhausted, she stumbled over to a near by bench and sat down heavily, breathing heavy as she sobbed, her face falling into her hands. 'Mother...' She thought, her shoulders shaking.

: Sesshoumaru walked up silently behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kaylyn, why can't you ever obey me huh?, I am not an evil Lord I have spared the Black Inus have I not?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him. "I want to go home, "Please Sesshoumaru I won't help Kagome." she says

"Why don't I believe you, Kaylyn?" Sesshoumaru asked, squeezing her shoulder. Kaylyn once again didn't answer him. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down beside her, the girl flinching away from him. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Right now," Sesshoumaru said, resting his arms on the back of the bench as he crossed his legs, his head leaning back.

"You're not going back , Kaylyn." he told her as he looked at her out the corner of his eye.

Kaylyn swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't want to die Sesshoumaru,"What about the young pups at the village , you would spare them?" she asked him.

That would depend on their behavior," Sesshoumaru replied. Kaylyn stood up and wiped her eyes, saying, "No, it doesn't. It depends on your mood, and you know it." Sesshoumaru stood up and slapped her, making her fall to the ground. "It would do you good to watch your mouth," he growled, glaring down at her shivering form.

"I'm sorry!, master." she says holding her head down now, I'll do what ever you want just let everyone in the village live please." she begs him, I don't want anyone to die because of me." She tells him with tears in her eyes, I'll be your servant, just please don't hurt the pups, Kaylyn had a reason for wanting the pups safe not only did she love them but one was hers.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Does your mother know about her grandchild?" Kaylyn stiffened and looked up at him, whispering, "How do you know about her?" "I have a sharp nose, remember?" Sesshoumaru said, lifting her up by her hair. She winced and said, "I already told you I'm yours. Leave her, and my family, alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"Now, now Kaylyn this is very interesting news, you have a pup, I think I'll send the guards to bring her back a pup should never be separated from her mother." Sesshoumaru tells her. "No! leave Shinra alone!" she growled. "She is my pup not yours!" she yelled at him.

: "Exactly. She shouldn't be without her mother, don't you think?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking. Kaylyn glared at him and said, "If you touch her..." "I'm not going for her. The guards are," Sesshoumaru said as he set her on her feet, releasing her hair. She swayed at first, but balanced herself before saying, "Then let me go with them. I taught her well, you know, not to talk to strangers and such."

Sesshoumaru shook his head no, "The guards will look at you take in your scent then go and get her, there is no way I am letting you anywhere near that village." Sesshoumaru tells her and he grabs her by the hand roughly and drags her over to the gates where the guards are. "I really hate you!" Kaylyn hisses at him.

"You'll get used to it," Sesshoumaru said as they stopped. "You!" He said, and one of the guards stepped forward, saying, "Yes, my lord!" "Get a group of the finest soldiers and get this woman's scent. Head to the Black Inus village and get the pup with her exact scent, understand?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Y-yes sir!" The soldier said, breathing in Kaylyn's scent.

Kaylyn hoped Shinra was okay as she looked down at Sesshoumaru's deadly claws. "How old is she Kaylyn?" Sesshoumaru asked now pulling her to his body. "I would have loved to been the one to give you a pup." he tells her as the guards start to head out, we will be back by night fall "Lord Sesshoumaru one of the guards tells him.

: "Fine, now go," Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes off of Kaylyn's. "How old is she?" He repeated. "T-two..." Kaylyn whispered, trying and failing to pull her gaze from his. He smirked and said, "I still want to give you a pup, Kaylyn." "Not... gonna... happen," Kaylyn replied, still not looking away.

"Why do you feel as if I am giving you a choice?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I can still turn into my demonic form." She growled. "That is very true Kaylyn but you're weaker than me." he reminds her as he runs his claws through her thick dark hair. "Can you at least let me wait till I see my daughter?" She asks him. Sesshoumaru bent his head down and kissed her on her lips. "Yes I'll wait." he tells her. The guards went to the village and found it quite small as they began looking around for the pup.

: Rey was holding Shinra when he smelt the guards. His mother was at another village with a friend, so she wasn't home. He put her down and said, "Hide under the table." She nodded and crawled under, letting the cloth cover her hiding spot. A crack was in between and she peeked through it to see her uncle opening the door when it was banged on.

"What do you want?" Rey asked the guards, "We're here on Lord Sesshoumaru's orders to bring back the young pup." One of the guards tell Rey as they push him aside and come in. "What pup?" Rey asked as the came in like they owned the place

. "The Inu female's pup that is staying with our Lord." he tells Rey.

"Well as you can see there is no pup here just me." Rey says to them. The guards begin sniffing around, if she isn't found and Lord Sesshoumaru comes you know what will be come of this village." he tells Rey

"As you can see, there is no pup here," Rey repeated, acting as if he didn't hear. The guard that Sesshoumaru had directed at the gate sniffed the air from behind Rey and looked at the table. "Turn over everything. Wreck the house if you have to," he said as the soldiers dispersed into the house. One of the guards stepped towards the table and Rey said, "Get out of my house!" The guard sniffed the air and smirked, turning the table over to reveal a trembling two year old pup. "Found her!" He yelled, reaching down. Shinra jumped up and started running towards Rey, saying, "Uncle Rey!" The guard stooped down and picked her up while two others held Rey back.

"Let her go you bastards!" Rey yelled as Shinra was taken out the house." There, there pup, we're taking you to see your mommy." he tells Shinra,

Shinra had dark blue eyes and medium length black hair with pointy ears like Sesshoumaru and Kaylyn.. "Mommy?" she asked the guard.

"Yes Mommy ." he says as he starts walking back toward the western village. The other guards pushed Rey down on the floor and walked out the house to catch up with Shinra and the main guard.

Shinra shivered in fear as they traveled. A few hours later, they arrived at the castle. The main guard walked in and up to Sesshoumaru's study, where one of the servants had told him he was. He knocked on the door and Sesshoumaru said, "Come in. Kaylyn is in here as well." The guard walked in and Shinra looked around until she saw Kaylyn. "Mommy!" She said, reaching out to her mother.

Kaylyn ran over and took Shinra from the guard." You okay?" she asked as she looked Shinra over.

"I'm okay mommy, why are we here?" Shrina asks her as she looks over at Sesshoumaru. "Who is he?" she asks Kaylyn.

"You're dismissed." Sesshoumaru told the guard and got up from his seat after the door was closed. "She's beautiful Kaylyn." he tells her.

Kaylyn only glanced at him as she pulled Shinra closer, letting the little girl wrap her arms around her neck. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru, and we will be staying with him for a while, ok?" She whispered.

"Ok. But what about Uncle Rey?" Shinra whispered back.

"I'm sorry baby, he won't be here," Kaylyn replied, walking over to a corner in the room and sitting down. She looked Shinra in the eyes and whispered, "I don't want you around him alone, ok?" Shinra nodded and Sesshoumaru walked over, saying, "You know I can hear you, right?" "So?" Kaylyn replied, looking up at him.

"Sesshoumaru, this is my daughter, Shinra. Shinra, this is Lord Sesshoumaru," she added. Shinra shyly nodded before her face turned red and she buried her face into her mother's neck./f

: "She will room with Rin." Sesshoumaru tells Kaylyn. "I..I don't know she's still a little pup Sesshoumaru. "She isn't and you're to call me master or do I have to beat it into you Kaylyn?!" he growls at her. "No master, I'm sorry please forgive me, but then where will I sleep?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled."With me of course." he says. "But you have a mate?!" she reminds him

"He has his own room," Sesshoumaru said. Shinra hugged her mother closer and said, "Mommy, I don't want to leave you!" "Shhh, it's ok baby, We'll still be together, I promise. Just not in the same room at night, ok?" Kaylyn said, bringing her daughter out far enough where she could see her tear stained face. She kissed her cheek and said, "You'll be a brave girl for mommy, right?" Shinra sniffled and nodded, wiping her face as she solemnly said, "Ok." "That's my girl. Now, you should probably get some sleep, you've had a long day," Kaylyn said, standing up. Shinra yawned and rested her head on her shoulder, falling asleep. "Where is Rin's room?" She whispered, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Come with me.' Sesshoumaru tells her as he walks out the study expecting Kaylyn to follow him which she did up the long steps, Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to Rin's bedroom and opened the door. and moved aside so Kaylyn could take Shrina into the bedroom. Kaylyn kissed Shrina on her forehead before laying her down on the bed. Sesshoumaru watched her as she hesitated to leave the bedroom. "Let's go Kaylyn, she will be fine." Sesshoumaru tells her.: Kaylyn stroked her daughter's hair before walking out of the room behind Sesshoumaru, silently closing the door behind her. She placed a hand on it and sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them and turned around, gasping when she was mere inches away from Sesshoumaru's face. She looked into his eyes and said, "What?"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her on her lips, Kaylyn gasped when his lips descended on hers Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue into her mouth kissing her deeper, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kaylyn growled and bit down on his tongue: Sesshoumaru hissed in pain and drew back, glaring at her as she panted. "You shouldn't do that to a woman," she hissed, stepping around him and walking down the hall where they had come. He grabbed her wrist and turned her back around, pulling her to his chest before saying, "You shouldn't do that to a Lord." He then kissed her again, growling in warning as he forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside again. Kaylyn pushed against his chest, growling in frustration.

When the kiss was finished Kaylyn pulled away from him, and wiped her lips. "Can't you wait?!, Shinra just got here, and how do I know your guards didn't kill Rey?!" she asked him as she moved away from him. "Why can't you be more like your father was he was kind to the black Inus he would never have done waht you did to my mother!" she tells him. Sesshoumaru slapped her, sending her to the floor before pulling her up by the collar of her outfit and hissing, "Don't you ever compare me to my father." Kaylyn glared at him and said, "I would compare you to him any day! He was a thousand times the demon you'll ever be!"

"You're on thin ice Kaylyn." Sesshoumaru warns her as he now dangles her over the stairs. "It would be easy for me to drop you." he tells her, "You wouldn't dare I have Shinra!" she tells him. Sesshoumaru smirked little demons are known to survive with out both parents, my weakling of a brother did it and would still be alive if I hadn't ended his life." he tells her.

Kaylyn's eyes went wide, "Sesshoumaru stop, you can't do this!, she says struggling in his grasp

"I can do whatever I please," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Kaylyn's terrified face. She struggled more in his grasp, trying to reach a foot to the railing.

He loosened his grip a little and said, "If you don't stop struggling, I'll drop you."

Kaylyn stopped and whimpered, saying, "Please, don't."

"Then what do you say?" he asked her. Kaylyn swallowed "I will do your bidding master, anything you want me to do I will ." Kaylyn tells him looking down at the floor. Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her away from the steps and set her down on her feet." That's a good girl. he tells her.

: Kaylyn straightened her outfit, not looking at him. "Do you want anything at this moment, Master?" She said, staring at the floor. "For now I want to bathe," Sesshoumaru replied, making Kaylyn blush. She nodded and started walking down the hall when he grabbed her hand, saying, "Where do you think you're going?" "To the room that I guess I will be sharing with you, Master," Kaylyn replied. "I don't think so. You're coming with me," Sesshoumaru replied, gently pulling her after him as they started down the stairs

: Kaylyn looked at the back of Sesshoumaru's head, "Master if you were to get Kagome back what would happen to Naraku?" she asks him as her hand itches to touch his silver hair. Sesshoumaru sighed as she asked about the hanyou. "I will kill him of course," he tells her. "What you can't t hat's not fair!" she yells

: "How is it unfair? He took what was mine, and now he'll pay the price," Sesshoumaru replied, not looking back at her as they waked towards the hot springs that he owned and built the room around. When they walked inside, Kaylyn's hair blew back slightly at the small breeze that drifted out from the room.

She doesn't love you, what can you possibly do with someone so tiny she's the size of a pixie!" she growled and snatched her hand away from him ."You damn pervert you should be neutered for even thinking of doing such things with her!"

"Who says I wasn't planning on making her regular size again?" Sesshoumaru growled, turning around to face her. "It was apparent that you weren't, seeing as you kept her locked in a cage all the time!" Kaylyn replied, glaring at him. He smirked and said, "That was just temporary."

"Well even if you did she would run away, you killed everyone she loves, and now she is in love with Naraku and you would take him from her, how much more of an bastard can you be?" Kaylyn asks him, "I will not have your pups, they will not be pawns for your sick twisted mind!:

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Who says I'm giving you a choice?" Kaylyn growled and said, "You wouldn't rape me. I would fight so hard that you would have to kill me."

"And you think I wouldn't kill you Kaylyn, I almost did not to long ago, If I rape you, who knows I may end up blinding you and then you'll never see what a beauty Shinra will turn out to be." he tells her

: Kaylyn's eyes widened and she said, "Don't you touch her."

"If you do as I say, I won't. But, if you disobey, I'll do to her what I plan to do to you," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?" Kaylyn asked.

"I already told you. I want pups," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kaylyn sighed . "Fine whatever you want." she says, "Now would you like your bath?" she asks him as she looks up at the the sky which was now dark. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked to the springs

Kaylyn followed him and looked away as he undressed and got in, feeling his muscles relax. She was fully aware of his stare as she quickly undressed and got in, seeing his smirk when the blush was completely visible on her face. She moved behind him and pulled out the soap that she was smart to grab. She moved his hair out of the way, loving the way it ran through her fingers like water. She started scrubbing his back, feeling him take a deep breath in relaxation.

Kaylyn washed his back as she thought of how her life had been turned upside down but least she had her pup and that was all that mattered to her not that she liked being at Sesshoumaru's beck and call. "Master thank you for bringing my pup here to live.": "Think nothing of it," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes still closed. Kaylyn sighed and said, "It was kind for you to do. And... I.... want to.... apologize for the way I behaved earlier." Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "It is fine, just keep washing." Kaylyn sighed again and continued scrubbing, running her nails over Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades.

Naraku walked into Rey's hut to see the house a mess. "What happened in here?!" he asked Rey as he walked over to him."Sesshoumaru, he sent his guards here and took Kaylyn's pup!" he growled. "Her what?! I didn't even know she had a child." he says

"Very few in this village knew. She knew that Shinra could be used as leverage against her, so she kept it a secret. But Sesshoumaru found out and now he not only has my sister, but my niece as well!" Rey replied, glaring up at Naraku before adding, "And it is all your fault."


	11. Chapter 11

Naraku looked at him, "I will get your sister and niece back." Naraku tells Rey.

" Why should I believe anything you say?" he asked him.

"I came here to this village to get your help you think I would just not do anything about this?" he asked Rey.

"What can you do, he's not letting them go till you hand over Kagome." he tells him.

"That doesn't mean I can't think of something first," Naraku said. Kagome looked at the both of them and said, "Will you guys stop fighting? It's annoying." Naraku looked down at her and said, "Sorry." Kagome looked up at Rey and said, "We'll get your sister back, Rey, so calm down."

"I'll try just I hate Sesshoumaru so much!" he tells them as he picks up the rest of the ruined furniture. "Kagome you stay here with Rey and the others I am going my self to rescues Shinra and all of them." he said placing her in Rey's hands.

"Naraku, I want to come with you," Kagome said.

"No, you stay here. I'll be back," Naraku said, smiling at her reassuringly. Kagome nodded after a moment, and he looked at Rey and said, "You take good care of her, you hear me?"

"Yes, I'll take care of her," Rey said.

Kagome sighed as she watched Naraku leave. "Be safe," she whispered.

"He'll be fine," Rey said, smiling at her. Kagome nodded and crawled into one of Rey's pockets, curling into a ball at the bottom.

* * *

Naraku kept moving , he knew Sesshoumaru by now would smell him. "Come on Sesshoumaru show yourself." he said as he landed near the gates of the castle looking it over not seeing any guards standing guard.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he smelt Naraku. "He has a lot of guts," he said to himself, walking out of the room and vanishing, reappearing across from Naraku, a safe distance away. "Naraku, what a nice surprise," he said, smirking. "Sesshoumaru," Naraku said.

"Give them back, they have nothing to do with this." Naraku tells him as he walks a bit closer to the gate. "You made them apart of this when you took Kagome from me." Sesshoumaru growls.

"It's better than you making her a prisoner," Naraku growled. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Who says I would have kept her like that forever?"

"You do. I know that look in your eye," Naraku said, glaring at him.

"Why are you such a bastard?!, why bother her, you did what you always wanted to do, you killed Inuyasha, you didn't have to kill the rest." he tells him. "Why are yo so kind hearted all the sudden Naraku, I recall you always wanting the entire group dead!" Sesshoumaru retorts

Naraku froze for a moment, and Sesshoumaru smirked. "I didn't know her as well then," Naraku said, glaring at him.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Know her? You didn't know her? Naraku, I bet you she would kill you on the spot if she needed to," Sesshoumaru said.

: "I can say the same to you!, I always wanted Kikyo dead and yes Inuyasha but I was never going to kill Sango once Kohaku remembered her." he tells him as he looks at the sky,

"There has to be something else you want besides Kagome. " he says.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "I don't know having your boy here is fun, oh don't worry I haven't touched him yet." he says

"And you won't touch him!" Naraku growled.

"Oh, possessive, are we?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking. "If you touch him or any of the others, I'll kill you, understand?" Naraku growled, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

Give Kagome back and I will return the others to you." Sesshoumaru tells him. "That's not going to happen, I thought you had softened since you had Rin but I see I was wrong." he tells Sesshoumaru.

"I am a demon lord first, a care giver second." he says as he walks over to the gates.

"I could kill you Naraku and go to that village and get Kagome." he says.

"Then why don't you?" Naraku asked.

"Because, it's no fun that way," Sesshoumaru said, smirking over his shoulder as he walked into the courtyard, the gates closing behind him. Naraku growled and said, "I'll get them back, Sesshoumaru, I can promise you that!"

Naraku growled he wasn't going back with out one of them. "I'll bring all the black Inus here and start a war with the western lands!" Naraku tells him.

"Go ahead. I've got enough soldiers to kill them all," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah right. If you did, wouldn't you have many of them out here guarding the gates?" Naraku asked, and Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, making Naraku smirk. "That's what I thought. It's just you, against us," he said.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked back over to the gate all I need to do Naraku is turn to my other form and the war would be over." he tells him with a grin, and now that I have Kaylan you will never be able to change Kagome back."

"I'm sure there's someone else who can translate the scroll," Naraku said. "There's not. Why do you think I only took Kaylyn? She is the only expert translate of that village," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Oh actually there was one other person, Kaylyn's mother but I blinded her so as I said there is no one to help you." he tells Naraku. Naraku hated to admit Sesshoumaru had won. he then remembered Myoga was in his pocket, "You sure about that?" he asked him as he pulled out Myoga and held him in his hand, Myoga started to shake when he saw Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku, please, be reasonable!" he said, looking up at the demon.

"Shush it, flea," Naraku said, still looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly before he smirked. "He'd be too scared to go against me. That would be like betraying my father, now wouldn't it, Myoga?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking at the flea.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru you did kill your father's other child and I know he wouldn't approve of this, he always wanted you two to get along not kill each other even now after Lord Inuyasha's death you still can't use that sword." Myoga tells him.

Sesshoumaru glared at the flea, glancing down at the Tetsuaiga on his hip. Naraku smirked and said, "See? You've betrayed your father. So it is only right that you are defeated," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru jumped over the closed gate and landed in front of Naraku, swiping at him with his claws. Naraku jumped back and kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach, sending him back.

Myoga whimpered, "See that!, why did you make him mad?!, the flea said as he climbed back into Naraku's kimono. Sesshoumaru stood up wiping the dirt off his kimonos. "have it your way Naraku next time I come to that village they will all die, their blood will be on your hands." he tells him.

"So you say," Naraku said, smirking.

Sesshoumaru growled and vanished, leaving Naraku to laugh. "Ha! He won't even fight, what a coward," he said, turning around and walking away. Myoga was shivering, saying, "Naraku, why do you have to anger him?"

"Because, it motivates him to fight," Naraku said, smirking.

"Yeah and when he fights he doesn't play fair he almost killed Lord Inuyasha the first time they were in that cave he turned into that big dog, I thought he was going to bite his and Kagome's heads off." he tells Naraku.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Yes, I know. I watched them fight, remember?"

"Not that time, you weren't," Myoga said.

"I know, but I've seen how he fights," Naraku said, chuckling.

Myoga nodded and said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, I'll think of something, maybe I'll bring Bankotsu back from the dead along with Jaktsou.": Naraku tells him. "Not them again, they were a pain last time." Myoga tells him.

"Yes, but they aren't here to kill Inuyasha this time," Naraku said.

"Naraku, if they could be defeated by Inuyasha, a half demon, how do you think they'll react to Sesshoumaru, a full demon? He'll kill them with a single blow," Myoga said.

"Just leave that to me okay, I will handle this you just think of a way for me to get into Sesshoumaru's castle I need to get them out of here, damnit I hate being the good guy!" he tells Myoga.

Myoga chuckled and said, "Yes, but you'd do anything for miss Kagome, am I right?" Naraku stopped in his tracks, his face softening. "I don't know," he said, continuing to walk.

"Come on I know you hated Kikyo but Kagome has never done anything for you to really hate her, isn't that why you just let Hakudoshi hypnotize her then kill her?" he asked Naraku.

"I... I suppose," Naraku said. Myoga sighed and shook his head and sighed. "You love her and you know it," he said before hiding again, letting Naraku think that over.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back into the castle and went up to Kohaku's bedroom and opened the door. "Well hello there Kohaku." Sesshoumaru greets him as he walks in closing the door behind him. "What do you want?" Kohaku asks him.

"I came here to see how you're doing, your master was just here, I know he isn't far, the fool thinks he can rescue you." Sesshoumaru tells him.:

"Because he can rescue me. And he'll kill you in the process," Kohaku said, turning around on the bed so his back was to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "He won't ever be able to rescue you, Kohaku. I can make sure of that."

"You mated me against my will." Kohaku tells him as he wipes a single tear from his eye. Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"What is wrong with being my mate?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"I didn't want to be, I wanted to find someone that I love and loves me, not someone that only wants me because they want revenge on my master." he says

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Well, why don't you just try to live a happy life, Kohaku? It really isn't that hard." Kohaku stood up and walked over to the window, sitting down on the windowsill cushions.

"Sesshoumaru, just please, stay away from me," he whispered, not looking at him.

Sesshoumaru looked over at him as he looked out the window, "Why would you want to stay with the demon that made you kill thousands of people not to mention your own family?" Sesshoumaru asks him, "All I want from you is a mate, a very sexy one," he says.

"I don't care about what you want. I just want to be free from you," Kohaku said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Sesshoumaru growled and stood up, walking over to Kohaku.

Kohaku stood up and looked at him. "How does Naraku punish you?" Sesshoumaru asks him. Kohaku looks at him "I don't remember." Kohaku tells him.

"Hmm seems he erased your thoughts, how fitting." he tells him as he tilts his face up to look at him. Kohaku's brown eyes looked into Sesshoumaru's golden ones

Kohaku closed his eyes and made to turn his face away. Sesshoumaru forced it to stay where it was and he forced his lips onto Kohaku's. Kohaku pulled away, saying, "Stop."

Sesshoumaru kisses him again then pulls away. "Would you like to come downstairs with me and get some food?" Sesshoumaru asks him. . Kohaku looked out the window, "Why can't I see Master Naraku?

: "Because, one, you belong to me, and two, he left already," Sesshoumaru said. Kohaku sighed and stood up, walking over to the door with him. Sesshoumaru opened it and let Kohaku walk out first before closing it behind them, going downstairs and towards the dining room.

Kohaku looked down at his hands when they walked into the dining room.

"If Master Naraku comes back can I see him please?" Kohaku asks him. "Why would you want to see him, what has he done for you to care so much about him?" he asked.

"He has taken care of me, and has given me whatever I needed," Kohaku said, sitting down at the table. "And I can't?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Good," Sesshoumaru said as one of the servants came out with their meals. They were set in front of them and Sesshoumaru waved the servant away. He looked at Kohaku and said, "Eat." Kohaku nodded and started eating, not wanting to anger Sesshoumaru. Kaylyn and Shinra were in her bedroom she kissed Shinra on her head. "Mommy how long are we going to be here?" she asks her as she looks around the room , the room was pretty but she wanted to be back at her village.

"I don't know, honey. Mommy will get us out of here soon, though, I promise," Kaylyn said, kissing her daughter's head again. Shinra smiled up at her mother and said, "I love you, mommy." "I love you too baby," Kaylyn said.

Kaylyn hadn't seem Sesshoumaru since he put her in the room last night. but she was getting hungry, and she knew Shinra was getting restless she was use to running around in the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Kaylyn got up and put her hair back in a ponytail and picked Shinra up and unlocked the door and walked out the bedroom she put her finger to her mouth telling Shinra to be quite as she walked down the hallway and then down the steps.

Kaylyn walked to the kitchen where the cooks were just starting to make breakfast."Morning milady." They say to her.

"Morning." Kaylyn says as she sits down with Shrina in her lap and watches them cook Kaylyn wasn't use to this she was use to catching her own food.

"Mommy, when are we going back to the village?" Shinra asked.

"I don't know, baby. I'm hoping soon," Kaylyn said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Breakfast will be ready soon, Milady," the cook said.

"Oh, I'm not in a hurry," Kaylyn said, smiling.

Shinra looked around the kitchen and then climbed out of her mother's lap and saw how everything was twice her size. Kaylyn watched Shinra as she explored the kitchen Shinra changed back to her puppy form which was a black puppy with dark blue eyes.

Kaylyn gasped as she saw her little pup Pups only changed when they were scared and sensed danger. Kaylyn turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru walk into the kitchen.

"What are you doing out your room?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"My child was hungry. She will not starve." She growls.

"Haven't I taught you to listen to me?" He said, walking toward her.

"Shinra, come here," Kaylyn said. The little puppy ran over to her mother and jumped into her arms, changing back as she jumped. "Mommy, the bad man's back," she whispered, clutching her mother's clothing.

"I know," she said, kissing the top of her head.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "You don't know how much of a bad man I can be." Shinra whimpered, burying her face into her mother's neck.

"I swear if you touch her Sesshoumaru I will kill you she's not going to be a pawn in your damn games!" Kaylyn growled at him as she rubbed Shinra's back.

Sesshoumaru walked closer to the dog demoness. "You really aren't in any position to make threats." He says.

Kaylyn narrowed her blue eyes at him. "I want Kagome. Kaylyn you're going to get her for me or else." Sesshoumaru warns her

"I won't be your messenger girl. You can't make me," Kaylyn hissed.

"Oh, I think I can. I have leverage," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Shinra.

"Don't. You. Dare," Kaylyn said through clenched teeth.

"Then do as you're told," Sesshoumaru said. Kaylyn glared at him, holding her daughter close.

"Naraku will know that it's a trap!"Kaylyn tells him.

"That maybe true but is a human girl more important than your daughter's life?" Sesshoumaru asks her. Kaylyn blinked back the tears that were going to fall. "Fine I'll do what you want but even if you take her back Naraku will come and he can still find the cure to change her back I am not the only black inu demon in the world Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled at the female as much as he hated it she had a point. "Shrina why don't you go out into the garden and play my little girl is out there as well." Sesshoumaru tells her

Shinra looked up at her mother, silently asking her if it was safe. "You'll be fine," she said. Shinra nodded and was set down on the floor, running past Sesshoumaru and out of the room toward the garden.

Kaylyn looked at Sesshoumaru before turning in her seat toward the counter. "I can't stand it here. Both I and Shinra are restless. We want to be in the village again," she said.

"Well Kaylyn I'll let you go back with your pup after you get me Kagome and of course kill everyone in the village." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kaylyn glared at him and stood up and slapped Sesshoumaru across his face. "Never I won't kill my mother or anyone else for that matter!" she yelled at him

"You ruined my life Sesshoumaru why can't you be like your father?" she asks him.

"What did I tell you about comparing me to him?" Sesshoumaru growled, looking at her

. "And what did. I tell you in return!? I would compare you to him in a second! He was kind to my family and village. You aren't. He wouldn't do this to anyone, not even a fly! You would, apparently. He wasn't a monster. You are!" Kaylyn yelled, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes turning red.

The servants quickly left the room in fear of their lives while the two demons seemed ready to battle. Kaylyn took her hair out the ponytail and ran out the kitchen she didn't want Shinra to see her fighting Sesshoumaru she ran through the castle and went to the front door and opened it and ran out she ran for the gates and saw the guards and changed into her true form which was a black large dog she jumped over the gate and ran for the forest not looking back

Sesshoumaru growled and followed after Kaylyn, changing into his own form. Kaylyn looked behind her to see the white of Sesshoumaru's fur and ran faster until she came among a field, a clearing to them. She ran to the other side and turned around, leaving claw marks in the ground, waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the field growled at the female his ears were pinned back as he narrowed his red eyes at her. Kaylyn didn't back down and growled right back at him. If she could beat him in the fight she could go back and get Shrina and go back to their village.

She bared her fangs as well and waited for him to make the first move her ears lifted up as she heard the birds singing _away 'How could they sing didn't they know they were surrounded by danger?_

Sesshoumaru lunged at her, snarling. Kaylyn jumped to the side, letting Sesshoumaru run into a huge oak tree. He turned around just in time to see Kaylyn jump on his back. He growled, shaking around, trying to get her off.

She bit the back of his neck and he howled in pain, making her snarl in triumph. He flung her off of his back, sending her to the ground, only for her to get right back up.

Kaylyn shook her head and ran at him again Sesshoumaru saw her coming this time and jumped out the way and hit her with his tail making her trip.

Kaylyn looked up at him and growled and lunged at Sesshoumaru again and this time Sesshoumaru knocked Kaylyn down to the ground and placed his large paw on her chest keeping her pinned to the field. Her blue eyes met with his red ones as she growled at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her growling form, panting slightly. Kaylyn reached up and clawed his face, leaving cuts in her wake that started to bleed. Sesshoumaru howled in pain, getting off of her and over to the side, where he tried to take care of his wounds, wiping at his face with his paw, his left eye closed.

Kaylyn charged at him, smashing into his side and making him pummel into a tree.

Sesshoumaru was angry now he got up and swiped Kaylyn with his paw putting poison into her system Kaylyn moaned in pain and turned back to her other form her black hair now covered her face as her blue eyes had pain in them.

Sesshoumaru then turned back to his other form and walked over to Kayln "Now I am wondering my dear how will I explain to your precious daughter that her mommy is dying." He says

"You won't have to," Kaylyn said, a smirk coming to her lips. Before Sesshoumaru could react, Kaylyn had drawn Tokijin and stabbed it into his stomach, making Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in surprise.

"I hope this kills you," she hissed, pushing it in further, so the tip was coming out the other side, making Sesshoumaru wince.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and slowly pulled the sword out his stomach as he bled he fell to his knees looking at Kaylyn "I won't die so easily you Bitch!" he growled out as he placed his hand over the wound.

"There is no cure for my poison ask my brother, oh wait you can't he's dead!" Sesshoumaru chuckles even with the hole in his stomach

"I can heal on my own, jackass! I'm stronger than you think," Kaylyn hissed, her hand over her own wound. "I will not leave my daughter to the likes of you," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, her breathing heavy.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "It's already taking effect."

"No, I actually don't feel a thing," Kaylyn said. She looked at the wound and saw it had only grazed her side. She smiled, thinking, 'This will be so much easier to heal.' She looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "You might want to start healing soon, or you'll die. Not that I'm against the idea, but still."

Sesshoumaru glared at her and began healing his own wounds once his would was healed he stood up and grabbed his sword and stalked over to her and took Tokijin and stabbed Kaylyn in her leg making her scream out in pain.

"Now trying healing your self fast!" he hissed at her and yanked the sword out her leg and vanished back to the castle and went to the garden where Rin and Shrina were.

"Son of a bitch!" Kaylyn hissed in pain, holding her leg. She used enough power to stop the spread of the poison, leaving her just enough to heal her leg without passing out. She then got up and made her way toward Sesshoumaru's castle as fast as she could.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said happily when she saw him walking toward them. Shinra's eyes widened and she hid behind Rin, holding onto the skirt of her kimono.

"Hello Rin, Shrina." He said as he bent down and looked at the pup "Come with me I am sure you're hungry." He says to her.

"Where is Mommy?" she asks him.

"Mommy is taking care of something for me when she is done she'll be back." He tells her and holds out his hand for her to take.

Kaylyn ran as fast as she could she didn't trust to many males around her daughter since male Inu's would get jealous and kill the pup you make the female go into heat faster.

"I don't trust you," Shinra said, holding onto Rin's kimono tighter.

"Shinra, it's okay. Lord Sesshoumaru won't hurt you," Rin said, smiling.

"Shinra, I'm sure you're hungry. Rin ate already, so she can wait here for you," Sesshoumaru said.

Shinra was about to protest until her stomach grumbled, making Rin giggle. "O-okay," Shinra stammered, reaching her hand out to Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru smiled and took Shrina's hand in his and stood up and led her back inside the castle and led her into the dinning room where there was food on the table as the servants finished setting the table.

He picked Shinra up and placed her in the chair and sat down beside her and fixed her a plate of food. "Tell me sweetheart do you know who your daddy is?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"No. Mommy says he left when he found out she was having me," Shinra said, watching him fill her plate. "I'm sorry. Do you think he had a good reason for leaving?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing it in front of her.

"I don't know. Mommy never told me if he wanted me or not, just that he left when he found out," Shinra said, shrugging her shoulders, as she dug into the food.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Have you ever wondered who your daddy is?"

"Yes. A lot," Shinra said.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand on his chin as he wondering who the father of the pup was. Shrina kept eating she was indeed hungry as she gobbled her food down. She reminded Sesshoumaru a lot like how Inuyasha would eat.

Kaylyn made it back to the castle and walked pass the guards and slowly made her way to the front door.

When she got there, she opened the door and went in. "Shinra!" she called.

"Mommy!" Shinra said, smiling. She jumped off of the chair, her plate completely clean, and ran through the castle to the main hall where her mother was. When she saw her holding her side, however, she became worried.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" she said, running up to her.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. What are you doing?" Kaylyn asked.

"The bad man gave me food! It was yummy, Mommy! And then he asked me if I knew who daddy was. I told him I didn't. I didn't tell a lie, just like you said I shouldn't!" Shinra said, smiling proudly.

"That's a good girl." Kaylyn said to her as she walked into the dinning hall and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for feeding her." She says to him as she pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Oh no problem I was just getting to know the newest member of the castle." Sesshoumaru tells her as he fixes his own plate. "Tell me where is her daddy at and Inu male hardly ever leaves when a pup is involved." Sesshoumaru says to Kaylyn.

Kaylyn's blue eyes went wide. "Why do you want to know who the father is so badly Sesshoumaru?!" she asks him

"I only think it's fair she knows her daddy." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face

"She doesn't need to know. He hasn't been here for the past two years of her life, why should she know now?" Kaylyn said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Shinra, how long have you been wondering who your daddy is?" Sesshoumaru said.

"A while..." Shinra whispered, playing with the table cloth, not wanting to look up.

"See? She even wants to know who her father is. Why not just tell her now instead of waiting until she's a teenager and really starts to ask?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking at how uncomfortable Kaylyn was talking about him.

"You're not the father if that is what you're trying to find out you jack ass that one time we slept together was a mistake on my part!" she yelled at him as she stood up quickly but had to sit down since she was feeling lightheaded from losing so much blood thanks to Sesshoumaru not to mention she was still fighting off the poison.

"Mommy you okay?' Shrina asked her as she looked up at her

"I'll be fine baby why don't you go and play with Rin while Sesshoumaru and I talk." She says.

"Okay," Shinra said, not completely convinced by her mother's statement. When she left, Kaylyn turned to Sesshoumaru and hissed, "Where the hell do you get off asking me who her father is? IN FRONT OF HER?"

"Nothing, Kaylyn, I'm just curious," Sesshoumaru said, smirking, making Kaylyn more angry.

"You're the most insufferable male I have ever met I am glad I never mated you and I will never tell you who the father is, I am not stupid you just want to know so you can use it against me!" she yells at him

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to her and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I know he is a black Inu all you need to tell me is what his name is or I can do it the old-fashioned way and go to the village and have every male captured and figure it out for myself." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"You ass didn't Shrina say he's not at the village!" she growled.

"She did, but she only told me what YOU told her. So one of you is lying, and I highly doubt it's the little girl," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kaylyn glared at him and said, "He doesn't live in the village anymore. I would never lie to my daughter. Only to protect her."

Sesshoumaru could feel her heart beat pick up. "You're lying. AGAIN," he said, releasing her chin

"Sesshoumaru, I can't tell you who he is, I know you, you'll either kill him or make him a slave you know my race isn't as strong as yours." Kaylyn tells him

Sesshoumaru folded his arms over his chest as he looked at her Kaylyn stood up and placed her hands on the table. "I don't want him to die at your hands why can't you let it go, we all know you're the most powerful demon." She says to him

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kaylyn and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me." He whispered in her ear.

Kaylyn shook her head as she started to cry her tears staining the tablecloth "His name is Keski." She says softly

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kaylyn jerked her shoulder away from him, hissing in pain, the sudden movement jolting her wound. "Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this," she said, not looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru laughed "Oh my You're still in love with him do you sneak off to sleep with him when Shrina isn't around?" he asks laughing at her "Do you ask him for more pups?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

Kaylyn growled low in her throat. "Shut up, just shut up!, I love Keski we agreed he wouldn't say she was his to protect her you could never be the man that Keski is even if you tried!" she growled out

Sesshoumaru growled and slapped her, hissing, "Is he a lord? Does he own a vast amount of land? Does he input fear into people? No? Then he is not even next to me! So don't compare me to him unless you have good reasoning!"

She glared at him and said, "He would never treat a woman this way. He loves me, while you just love to TORTURE me. He is definitely more of a man than you are!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room. Kaylyn hit the wall hard hitting her head she yelped out in pain the throw also dislocated her shoulder she whimpered as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Guards!" Sesshoumaru called.

The guards came running in "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." They said bowing.

"I want you to go back to the black Inu's village and get a male named Keski, I want him brought back alive if you have to rough him up so be it." He tells them.

"No!" Kaylyn said, trying to stand, using her good arm as leverage.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "He's coming whether you like it or not, Kaylyn. There's nothing you can do about it." The guards bowed and left to do their task.

"I hate you, Sesshoumaru," Kaylyn hissed, finally getting onto her feet.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and said, "This may hurt a little. Okay, maybe A LOT." He then reached out and roughly re-located her shoulder, making her cry out in pain

Kaylyn pushed him away from her and looked up at Sesshoumaru "It won't be as easy as you think Naraku is there or did you forget that?" she asked him.

"I didn't forget but Naraku's first concern is Kagome so I am thinking he will worry more about the miko then you little sex partner." He tells her.

"He can do both he kept you from getting her, what are you planing to do with Keski when he gets here?" she demands to know.

"Who knows it depends on what type of mood I am in." Sesshoumaru tells her. "So if there is anything you want to say about him now is a good time." He tells her.

Kaylyn sighed. "He's younger than I." She said softly

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite get that," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"He's YOUNGER than I. Get it now?" Kaylyn hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh, yes, I got it. How much younger?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What does it matter to you? I told you, so why do you want to know more?" she asked. "Because, it's fun to watch you squirm," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"Well I am not telling you you'll just have till he gets here you nosey dog!" she tells him. "Did you seduce the young pup?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Why you want to know about the Inu who was able to satisfy me when you couldn't, the one who gave me a beautiful daughter." Kaylyn says with a smirk on her face.

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "I would have been able to give you the same thing, and you know it."

"You would have given me evil spawn, not the kind and gentle little girl that I have," Kaylyn said, glaring at him.

He snarled at her and said, "You'll live to regret that, just you watch."

"Promises, promises don't. You have a mate by the way?" Kaylyn asks him.

"I do. I don't want you Kaylyn." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"You're a liar I can see the want in your eyes." She says to him and walks over closer to Sesshoumaru and blows into his ear. "You're a fool. You should have mated the Miko instead of keeping her small." She says

"Maybe I should have mated you instead of letting you go," Sesshoumaru growled, pulling her closer.

"As if I would let you. I'm stronger than Kohaku, and could put up a fight. I would never fall to such levels," Kaylyn replied, pulling from Sesshoumaru's hold. "Like I said, you should have mated the Miko. Now she's in the hands of your enemy," she added.

"I can get her back all I have to do is kill Naraku off." Sesshoumaru tells her and walks away from Kaylyn and goes over to the window and looks out into the garden seeing Shinra play with Rin.

" I wonder how Shinra will react when she finds out you lied to her and her daddy was in the village all the time." Sesshoumaru says to her as he kept his eyes on the girls

"I'm hoping she'll understand why I did it," Kaylyn said, looking out of the window next to her at her daughter with sad eyes.

"She's two, how do you think she'll react?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Why do you want her to know so much? It's not like you care," Kaylyn said, looking at him.

"I want to see the look on your face when she tells you she hates you." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kaylyn turns her back on the window."Keski and I made the decision that I would raise her alone and when she got older we would tell her together that was what we decided and you had to come and sick your nose in it!" she growled at him.

"Of course I did. I'm making you suffer for disobeying orders," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kaylyn growled at him and said, "Why do you even need to rule us, anyway? We are our own race."

"Because, I am the lord of the lands, you live on. Therefore, you are on my property. Just be glad I'm not chasing you from your home. Which would you rather take? Your whole family and community being forced from their homes, or your daughter hating you for keeping this secret?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I would rather be forced away, because then I wouldn't have to see or deal with you!" Kaylyn hissed.

"You won't always be top dog!" Kaylyn tells him and walks out the room and out to the garden where she sits on a bench and looks up at the sky sighing hoping Keski would be okay.

Sesshoumaru walked out the room and went to his study to await his soldier's return with the boy.

****************************************************************************

The soldiers arrived at the village and began looking around they saw many males how were they to know which was Keski. Naraku came out and saw the guards.

"What the hell do you want here?!" he asks them

" We're not here for you but someone more important at the moment." The guard says to Naraku

Kagome looked up at Naraku from her place on his shoulder, hiding behind his hair. "Whom do you think they are looking for?" she said.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, they better be careful," Naraku replied. The guards continued searching for Keski, asking the villagers about him. They would all give them the same answer. "I don't know who Keski is. Is he even a black Inu?" 'They're protecting him.' The guard thought, getting angry.

A little boy no taller than Rin ran up to the guards and smiled "Hey mister what are you h ere for, you come to play?" the child asked innocently.

The guard smiled down at the boy. "No we're looking for Keski we have a message for him do you know him or where he is?" the guard asks him.

"Oh Keski he's playing by the river he goes there every day to relax and have fun." The boy tells the guards.

The guard patted the child on his head and walked away with the other soldiers following behind him to find Keski.

Keski was laying on the riverbank, his arms crossed behind his head and one foot in the water, his face toward the sun. "Keski, right?" the lead guard said, walking up to him.

"Who's asking?" Keski asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Royal guards of Lord Sesshoumaru. He says to him. Keski cracked open and eye reveling green eyes , his long black hair was fanned out on the grass he wore a black kimono he looked to be no older than 16 where Kaylyn was more like 200 years in demon years but she looked to be 24.

The guard smirked, the lord was going to have a field day when he saw this. Keski stood up and brushed his clothes off. "What does he want with me I didn't break any of his damn laws." He growled

"He has someone he wants you to meet," the guard said. Keski glared at the guard and said, "Oh, does he? Why should I care? I'm just a peasant."

"You'll either come with us the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice," the guard replied through clenched teeth. Keski rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, let's go."

Keski followed the guards out of the village with his head down the guards moved quickly and went back to the castle and took Keski inside the castle and knocked on the study door and waited for Sesshoumaru. "Enter." Sesshoumaru said to them

The guards opened the door and walked in with Keski behind them. "Lord Sesshoumaru we have brought the boy like you asked." They said.

"Good. So, you must be Keski," Sesshoumaru said. When he saw how old Keski looked, he smirked.

"What are you smirking about? Did I do something to amuse you?" Keski asked, glaring at him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it's just amusing how much younger you look than her," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling.

Sesshoumaru stood up and nodded for the guards to leave once they left Sesshoumaru walked over to Keski. "So you and Kaylyn had a pup and she has been lying about your whereabouts every since." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski's eyes went wide. "What have you done to Shinra and Kaylyn!" he growled at him. Sesshoumaru walked around Keski sizing hin up.

"I have done nothing to Shinra, Kaylyn on the other hand well I had to remind her who is master and who is slave." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"If you touched her, I swear I'll kill you," Keski growled, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, will you now? Tell me, who is stronger? A pup like yourself, or a full grown demon like me? You've had barely any experience. I have fought wars. So, now tell me, who would have the larger chance at winning?" Sesshoumaru said, leaning against his desk

Keski growled and balled his fist up at him. "Well what do you want with me Sesshoumaru?" he asked him.

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru, and I thought it was time Shinra met her daddy." He says to him

"I am not meeting her mom and I made the choice that she wasn't to know about me till she was older so I refuse!" Keski tells him

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Who says you have a choice? Now come on, they're waiting." He grabbed Keski's wrist and pulled him along after him, going down the stairs and toward the doors to the garden.

"No! Let me go!" Keski said, digging his heels into the floor, trying to get leverage.

Keski growled and changed into a black dog he was small like Shinra was when she changed he barked at Sesshoumaru and ran out to the garden smelling Kaylyn and jumped into her lap and barked up at her. Kaylyn looked down surprised and saw those green eyes. "Keski." She whispered

Keski barked happily, wagging his tail. Kaylyn held him close, saying, "I'm so sorry, Keski. I should never have let this happen."

Sesshoumaru walked out and said, "What a happy reunion, don't you think?" Kaylyn glared at him and said, "You stay away from him.".

"I brought him here so Shrina could meet him he was the one who changed into a dog." Sesshoumaru points out. Keski growled at Sesshoumaru baring his fangs.

"Ooo puppy." Shrina said as she ran over to her mom.

"Yes but he won't be staying honey he needs to go back to his own mommy." Kaylyn says to Shrina..

"Oh okay but he has pretty eye's mommy." She tells her

"Yes, he does," Kaylyn said, smiling.

"While he's here, can I play with him?" Shinra asked. Kaylyn looked down at Keski, who looked at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and said, "Okay honey. But not for too long, okay? He has to go home." She glared up at Sesshoumaru as she said this.

"Yay!" Shinra said.

Keski hopped down and barked up at his daughter and ran around her and the two went off playing. Kaylyn looked at Sesshoumaru he walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bench. "Nice to see father and daughter playing don't you think?" he asked her.

"All of this for one Miko what are you hoping to accomplish?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well let's see I took Kohaku and mated him to piss Naraku off which happened but it wasn't enough to get him to give me Kagome back, so I took you and Shinra, by taking you he can't cast that spell so sooner or later he will come back here and try to save you and I will kill him and take Kagome back and she will return to her cage." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"You're so evil why not let her go if she returns to her right size she won't bother you Sesshoumaru!" Kaylyn tells him.

"She was my brother's Miko she's going from one half breed to the next!" he growled and stood up. "Keski isn't leaving here he can stay in that form forever but he's staying!" he tells her.

******************************************************************************

Naraku sat down by the lake holding Kagome in his hand."So maybe I should just accept my fate to being small." Kagome tells him

"No I am going to get you back to your right size you're going to be my mate!" Naraku tells her and brings her close to his eyes. Kagome blushed at him.

"I know. I want to be your mate as well." She says to him and sits down in Naraku's hand.

Naraku looked at her and sailed as he thought of a plan of how to get Kaylyn and Shinra out of the castle fight Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked over at Naraku, she saw the worry on his face and knew he had a lot on his mind. "Naraku no matter what I am always going to love you." She says.

"Then that's all I need." Naraku tells her.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had gone by now and Keski was still in his puppy form, Kaylyn and Shinra along with Kohaku were out in the garden, Sesshoumaru watched from the window as Kaylyn picked up Keski and rubbed the top of his head. "I am so sorry Keski I never wanted you to be bothered or for Shinra to meet you this way." Kaylyn tells him. Keski barked up at her and licked her hand, he was just happy to be near her and hoped they all got out of the palace safe and sound.  


* * *

Naraku was back in the room with Kagome going over his battle plan to get into Sesshoumaru's castle. Rey read over the scroll as Naraku made plans to rescue his sister and niece. "Hmmm, I have to go into the forest to find some of these ingredients."Rey tells him.  
"All right and you will keep Kagome safe?" Naraku asks Rey.  
"Yes I'll take her with me while I get what is needed." Rey tells him.  
Kagome looked up at Naraku. "You be careful okay. You get Kohaku, Kaylyn, and Shinra out of there." Kagome tells him. Naraku nodded his head and grabbed Myoga and put him in his pocket Naraku then bent down and picked Kagome up and brought her to his cheek. "A kiss for a safe return."He says to her.  
Kagome kisses Naraku on his cheek and smiles at him, he then sits her back down on the table and nods at Rey and walks out the house and heads to the western lands  
Rey gathered what he needed and placed Kagome in his top pocket and left to head for the woods.  


* * *

Naraku used his cloud of miasma and arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle he used his tentacles and attacked the guards stabbing them in their hearts filling them up with his poison he pulled his tentacles back out and watched as the guards fell to the ground and died. Naraku walked over their corpse and walked up to the main door and melted the lock and pushed the door open. Naraku sniffed around but so far all he was picking up was Sesshoumaru's scent. "Maybe we should try looking for the boy first." Myoga says to him  
Naraku nodded his head and went up the stairs he walked down the hall and opened the doors one by one, he came to a room that had a lock on it Naraku melted the lock and opened the door he found Kohaku on the bed. He closed the door behind him. "Kohaku." He says to him.  
Kohaku sat up hearing that voice he got off the bed and ran over to Naraku and hugged him. "You came." Kohaku says to him.  
"Of course I did, I said I would, do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" Naraku asks him.  
"I haven't seen him in a few days." Kohaku tells him

"All right come with me there are two more I have to rescue."Naraku tells him.  
Kohaku nods his head and follows Naraku out of the room staying close by him as they walk down the hall. Naraku places his hand in front of Kohaku as he hears guards yelling saying there is an intruder on the grounds. When he hears them, run back outside, Naraku grabs Kohaku by the hand and comes down the steps and runs into the study which was empty this was odd where was the dog demon, he then walked over to the window and saw Sesshoumaru out in the garden with Shrina and Kaylyn and a pup.

"Kohaku I want you to go with this puppet demon. He will lead you back to where Kagome is."Naraku says to him the doll transforms into another Naraku, he throws Kohaku over his shoulder and goes out the front way with Kohaku on his shoulder killing guards in his wake. Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru stood up hearing the disturbance and going to check it out while he did that Naraku walked out to the garden.  
"Kaylyn."Naraku says to her.  
"Naraku!" Kaylyn says as she stands up with Keski in her arms.  
"Who is that?" he asks Kaylyn.  
"This is Keski, Shrina's father, Sesshoumaru kidnaped him and brought him here." She tells him.  
"Okay well come on we have to get out of here before that dog comes back."Naraku tells her.  
"Talking about me Hanyou?" Sesshoumaru growls at him as he takes out his Tokijin, Naraku turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold_

"Sesshoumaru let them go now!" Naraku demands of him.  
"Not likely where is she Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"She's safe from you."He says to Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru growled at him and lifted Tokijin up and blasted Naraku with it, Naraku was thrown into a nearby cheery blossom tree. Naraku groaned as his back hit the trunk of the tree.  
Naraku winced in pain as he looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Stop it!" Kaylyn screamed as she put Keski down and stood in front of Sesshoumaru.  
"Get out of the way now!" Sesshoumaru tells her.

_So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me

Naraku stood up."Do as he says Kaylyn."Naraku tells her as he cracks his back and charges as Sesshoumaru, Kaylyn jumped out the way as the two demons fought, Sesshoumaru punched Naraku in his stomach. Naraku used his tentacle and stabbed Sesshoumaru in his arm causing the demon lord to growl.  
"I am going to kill you. You filthy half breed!" Sesshoumaru says to him and stabs Naraku in his stomach with his sword and then in his chest with his claw, Sesshoumaru pulled out his now bloody claw and sword and watched with pure satisfaction as Naraku fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
"Noooo!" Kaylyn screamed and ran over to him. "Naraku hold on!" she tells him and changes in her dog demon form she barks at Keski and Shrina to climb on her back once they were on she picked Naraku's bleeding body up and placed it on her back

_ I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows

Sesshoumaru growls at her and his eyes turn red, Kaylyn didn't have time to fight with him. She took her paw and threw Sesshoumaru into a tree and took off to head back to her lands she just hoped Naraku held on till she got there. Keski transformed back to his human form."Kaylyn he's bleeding bad I'll see what I can do to stop the bleeding." He says to her as he rips open Naraku's kimono seeing all the blood

_She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

In Naraku's mind he saw Kagome she was back to her right size but she was crying standing over a grave Naraku lifted his hand up "Kagome."He whispered.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
_

Song by Robbie Williams : Angels

**Read and review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Lemon in this chapter, Please read and review**

Keski kept applying pressure to Naraku's wound, "You have to hold on you saved my mate and pup." He said to him as he looks up at the sky his hands covered in dark blood, Shinra looked at Keski as he tried to take care of Naraku. Kaylyn kept running to get back to the village so they could help Naraku better.  
Naraku's breathing was becoming labored, "Kagome." Was all he said.

Rey picked up some herbs and headed back to the village with Kagome still in his top pocket when he got to the village he smelled, Kaylyn, Shinra, an unknown male and Naraku, and more importantly blood. "Damn!" He said as he ran to meet his sister, when Rey got there he saw Kaylyn letting Shinra down and then Keski with Naraku in his arms. "What happened?!" Rey asked.  
Kaylyn changed back to her humanoid form, "Sesshoumaru did this he's lost a lot of blood we have to help him." Kaylyn tells her brother  
Kagome saw Naraku in Keski's arms. "What happened why did Sesshoumaru do this?!" she cried. They quickly went into Rey's hut where Naraku was laid down Keski ripped Naraku's robe open and looked at the two gaping wounds. Kaylyn took Kagome out of Rey's pocket. "Kagome he'll be okay." She says to Kagome.  
Rey walked over to Naraku and examined the wounds for himself. " Put on some water for me and then go to Father and tell him I'll need Garlic, Dill, mint, sagewort, chamomile, ginger and poppy seeds."Rey finishes.  
Keski walked over to Kaylyn. "I'll get the pot and fill it with water." He tells her and goes and picks it up and goes outside to walk to the lake.  
"Who is that?" Rey asks Kaylyn finally.  
"That is Keski, Sesshoumaru had his guards come and get him and bring him back to the palace." She says to him.  
"That's not all is it Sesshoumaru had a reason for taking him." Rey says.  
Kaylyn walks over to him. "Keski is Shinra's father. Sesshoumaru made me tell him." She says as she looks over at Shinra who was falling asleep. "I haven't told her yet so please Rey don't make a big deal out of this." She says.

"Sis, all this time I've always wondered who the dad was and he's a kid!" he says  
"Oh shut up, I love Keski and the reason I didn't tell you cause I knew you react this way!" Kaylyn says to him.  
Kagome was quite as she looked down at Naraku pale form. "Kagome." Naraku called  
"Naraku." She said. Kaylyn put her hand down and let Kagome go to the pillow, where she stroked his hair. "I'm here." She says to him  
While Kagome was on the pillow, Kaylyn walked out the hut to go find her dad to get the herbs, Keski came back with the kettle of water his hands were now clean of the blood he walked over to the fire and put the kettle on top of it. He walked over to Rey who was cleaning the wound. "He came there to save Kaylyn and Shinra I am forever in his debt." Keski tells him.

"Yes Naraku came here to get our help to save her." Rey says titling his head over to Kagome. Keski looked over seeing the tiny Miko.  
Kaylyn came back with the herbs. "I got them." She says to Rey.  
Rey stood up and walked over to his sister and took the herbs from her. "I am glad you. Two are safe."He says to her.  
"Me too." Kaylyn says to him and walks over to Keski and kisses him on his cheek. "I want Shinra to know you're her daddy." She says to him.  
"Yeah I think it's time now that Sesshoumaru knows, speaking of him how long before he comes after us?" Keski asks.  
"I don't know, I knocked him out so he should be out for a while."Kaylyn tells Keski and hugs him.  
Rey finished making a paste out of the herbs they had gotten him then took some cloth to wrap around the wounds and walked back over to Naraku and began putting the herb past on his wounds, he looked to see Kagome had fallen asleep in Naraku's dark locks. "She really loves him." He said to his sister.  
"Yeah who would think a hanyou and a Miko falling in love, did you get anything that will help us get her back to her normal size Rey?"Kaylyn asks him.  
"Yes I got a few of them. I'll need you to look over the scroll though Kaylyn." Rey tells her as he wraps the wounds. "We'll let him rest for the night and watch. Him hopefully he'll be better in the morning." Rey tells her.  
Kaylyn nodded her head. "Okay I am going to put Shinra to bed and then the three of us will look over the scroll." She says and walks over to Shrina and picks her up and takes her into the other room and lays her down on the bed and pulls the covers up over her and gives her a kiss before walking back out the bedroom. Rey put on some food for them to eat as well as tea.  
Keski was sitting at the table, Kaylyn walked over to the table and sat down beside him, Rey came over after grabbing the scroll and rolling it out setting it in the middle of the table.

Kagome awoke sometime later and walked to the front of Naraku and saw that his wounds were covered up she was careful as she walked near his face and gave him a kiss. "I love you. Naraku please get better for me and Kohaku." She said to him and lays down on near his chest and went back to sleep.  


* * *

Sesshoumaru was found by Xiah who happened to be walking in the garden she saw his fallen form and ran over to him and bent down." Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" She yelled as she shook him. Sesshoumaru growled as he was shaken woke, his hand came up and he grabbed Xiah by her throat as he sat up and looked at her after giving it a good squeeze before letting her go. "I am going to destroy that village." He says as he stands up

"It seems your young mate is missing as well." Xiah tells him.  
Sesshoumaru growled more, "I will find Kohaku and drag him back here and I will have Naraku's head." He tells her as he walks back toward the castle. Xiah sighed and followed him back into the palace. "Be ready when I come back down." Sesshoumaru tells Xiah and goes up the stairs to bathe.  
Xiah ran a hand through her dark locks, she fixed her green short kimono as she waited for him, she had yet to have sex with the sexy demon Lord, she didn't care if he had a mate and it seemed Sesshoumaru didn't care either seeing as how he was all over the female Inu.  
An hour later Sesshoumaru came down in some fresh clothes."Let's go Xiah." He says to her and walks out the double doors. Xiah followed behind him. "Sesshoumaru let's take our time there is no rush we know where everyone is." She says to him.  
"And why would I want to stall?" Sesshoumaru asks her as they walk in the woods.

"This is why." Xiah tells him and places her hand on his face she then goes on her tiptoes and kisses Sesshoumaru on his lips.  
Sesshoumaru kissed her bak wrapping his arms around her small waist, it had been a long time since he had the pleasure of a beautiful women, he groaned into the kiss as he pulled her as close as their bodies would go.

Sesshoumaru pushed Xiah up against a nearby tree where he broke the kiss and began nibbling on her neck, he moved away from Xiah and undid his pants setting free his already thick cock, Xiah licked her lips seeing his large cock he walked back over to her and pulled her skirt up revealing her wet pussy. Sesshoumaru growled, his eye bled red as he didn't wait he thrusted into Xiah, the two demons moaned in ecstasy as their bodies moved together, Xiah dug her nails into Sesshoumaru's back.

"Yes finally fuck me hard!" she growls out as she wraps her legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru didn't say much as he pounded into her he grunted as her breasts bounced on his chest. Xiah nibbled on his ear as he pounded into her,"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she had her orgasm. Sesshoumaru was next to cum and he cums hard spilling his seed inside of her before pulling out and kissing Xiah on her lips.  
Sesshoumaru then helped her down and he fixed his clothes, "That was great Xiah, we'll have to do that again soon." He tells her and takes her hand once her clothes were fixed.  
"Sesshoumaru I want to stay with you after you conquer the Black Inus and get your Miko back." Xiah tells him.  
"Very well, you will be in my bed for now on." He says to her.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Naraku woke up he groaned as he turned his head to the side and groaned, his body was in pain. Naraku felt something on his chest he lifted his head up and saw his miko's small form. "Kagome." he said in a thick voice.

Keski walked into the room and over to Naraku to see that he was woke. "Morning." Keski said to him.

Naraku turned his head to Keski. "Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Keski, you saved me, my mate and pup from Sesshoumaru." Keski tells him.

"Kaylyn is your mate but you're so young." Naraku says to him

Keski chuckled. "Yes I know, I am younger than Kaylyn which is why we kept it a secret, how are you doing?" Keski asks.

"Better I thought I was going to die."Naraku says to him.

Keski walked over to Naraku to get a better look at his wounds. "I need to check the wounds." Keski says to him

Naraku nodded his head, Keski walked over to him and carefully took the wrappings off. "Your wounds have healed no scar at all."Keski says to him..

"Well seeing as I am talking to you, Sesshoumaru failed." Naraku says to him and sits up in the bed and picks Kagome up and places her on the pillow.

"What has been going on since I was sleep?" Naraku asks Keski.

"Nothing much just Kaylyn reading the scroll and Rey keeping Shinra occupied." Keski tells Naraku.

Naraku pulled the covers back and got out the bed wrapping his robe around him. "Would you like something to eat?" Keski asked.

"Yes."Naraku says to him.

Keski went over to the black pot that was cooking away he took a ladle and a bowl and put the steaming soup in there and walked over to Naraku who was now sitting at the table. Keski placed the bowl in front of him and gave him the chopsticks. "You know she was really worried about you."Keski says to him.

Naraku looked over at Kagome. "I can imagine I am all she has in this world thanks to Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him

"When I was younger than I am now, I was told that Lord Sesshoumaru was one to be feared, and when I saw what he did to Kaylyn's mom, from that day on I vowed to stay out his way, and I was doing good until he forced Kaylyn to tell him about me."

"I was once like Sesshoumaru, maybe worse I killed a miko just to get my hands on the sacred jewel, I've killed many, I gained power absorbing demons, I only look like this because I absorbed a young prince."Naraku tells him.

"I see but you're good now you've been here all this time and you haven't tried to hurt anyone."Keski tells him with a smile on his face.

Rey came back in the hut. "Naraku your woke, I'm glad I didn't think you make it." Rey tells him as he sits down at the table .

"Where is Sora?" Naraku asks.

"I haven't seen him,nor looked for him."Rey tells him.

"He's Sesshoumaru's lackey, his boy." Naraku says and then remembers Kohaku, and stands up.

"What's wrong?" both Keski and Rey ask.

"Did a boy around the age of 15 with big brown eyes and freckles on his face come here?" Naraku asks them.

Rey scratched his head. "I didn't see anyone new in the village but I was away until last night, I'll go ask." Rey says to him and walks back out the hut to go see if he can find the young teen.

"Is this boy your son?" Keski asks.

"He has become like my son, as I said I did many of evil things in my time, Kohaku was a demon slayer without going into all the details I made Kohaku kill all his family but his sister who later died by Sesshoumaru's hands, then Sesshoumaru, takes and mates Kohaku to him."Naraku tells Keski.

Kagome woke up and sat up on the pillow. "Naraku?" she said

Naraku stood up and waked over to the bed and smiled down at her."Yes?" he asked her.

"Naraku your okay, I was so worried!" Kagome says to him Naraku held his hand out to Kagome and waited for her to hop on, once she did, he brought her up to his face. "I love you, don't you ever scare me again" Kagome tells him.

Naraku smirked. "I promise, I will be more careful but now we need to find Kohaku I sent him here with a puppet."Naraku tells her.

"We should go look for him then." Kagome says to him

Naraku nodded his head,Keski was standing by the door, he walked out seeing Rey talking with some of the elders.

"You find him?" Keski asked Rey.

* * *

Naraku walked out with Kagome now on his shoulder, Naraku sniffed the air for Kohaku's scent, he walked toward where the lake was not saying anything he stopped when he saw Kohaku in the lake scrubbing his body, he was scrubbing so hard his skin was red. "Kohaku." Naraku says to him.

Kohaku whimpered as he looked at Naraku. "H..he did things to me." Kohaku tells him.

Naraku nodded his head and walked over to the edge of the lake. "Come here." Naraku says to him. Kohaku walked out the water and over to Naraku and wrapped his arms around his waist and cried. Kagome was sad for him. Naraku patted Kohaku on his back. "I am sorry for leaving you behind , I didn't think he would bring you into this." Naraku says to him.

Kohaku nodded his head as he kept crying into Naraku's robe, he sniffed the air, Naraku smiled. "You're still a virgin." Naraku says.

Kohaku looked up at Naraku and wiped his eyes. "No but he said I belonged to him, he marked me." Kohaku tells him, showing him his neck.

Naraku looked at Kohaku's neck and saw the crescent moon mark on Kohaku's neck. "I know, and he will most likely come looking for you."Naraku tells him.

Kohaku eyes went wide,"Please kill me then I don't want to return to him." Kohaku says to him.

"Kohaku don't worry we'll protect you."Kagome says to him.

"You will?" Kohaku asks.

"Yes, we won't let Sesshoumaru hurt you." Kagome tells him.

"Yes, now come with me get you some clothes and food." Naraku says to him. The young teen nodded his head and followed Naraku back to the village. Rey and Keski looked over to see Naraku returning with a young boy.

"Oh you found him." Keski says with a smile as they walk over to them.

"Yes, Kohaku, this is Keski and Rey."Naraku says introducing them.

"Hello Kohaku, Naraku has told me a lot about you."Keski says to him.

"Hi."Kohaku says to him.

"Let's get him inside and get some food in him." Rey suggests

Naraku leads Keski back inside the hut and leads him over to the table where, Kohaku takes a seat.

Keski walked over to the pot and ladled the soup in the bowl and grabbed some chopsticks. "Here you go."Keski says to Kohaku placing the bowl in front of him. "Thank you." Kohaku says to him and starts eating. Naraku then takes Kagome off his shoulder and places her on the table and gets some food for her. Kaylyn finally came in and saw Kohaku. "Hello again." she says to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked up from his bowl. "Hi." he says to Kaylyn.

"So do you think you can change Kagome back?" Naraku asks her.

"I have but there is a snag , we need the blood of a Inu."Kaylyn says as she looks into Naraku's eyes.

Naraku growled he knew what she was going to say. "Damn it are you saying I have to get Sesshoumaru's blood?!" he roared.

Kagome put her hands over her ears, Keski stepped back as did Rey. "Look if you want to save her, then you will get his blood no mater what!" Kaylyn growls back

Naraku looked down at Kagome. "I want plenty of babies when you're back to your size." Naraku tells her.

Kagome blushed when he said this to her. "Eh fine I want girls." she says and giggles.

Naraku smiled at her. "I still need time to rest and I need to create a barrier and make sure Kagome and Kohaku are safe as the rest of your people before I go and face Sesshoumaru." Kaylyn smiled at Naraku. "Great I am going to check on Shinra, Keski come with me." she says to him. Keski walked over to Kaylyn and took her hand and the two left the hut to go and check on their left the hut as well leaving Naraku, Kagome and Kohaku alone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued on his journey with Xiah by his side. "So who will be spared?" she asks stopped and looked around the forest. "Kohaku." he simply says and then continues on his way to Kaylyn's village intent on killing them all.


	16. Chapter 16

Naraku sat in Kaylyn's hut as he regained his strength , Kohaku looked over at Naraku. "So what are we going to do when Sesshoumaru comes?" Kohaku asks him.

"I am going to fight him and you and Kagome are going to stay in here till I come and get you." Naraku tells him

"But you can't fight him alone."Kohaku says to him.

"Kohaku I have been in many wars before you were ever born." Naraku says to him.

"I know but still, Sesshoumaru is powerful." Kohaku says to him.

"He will be fine Kohaku." Kagome says from her spot on the table.

Naraku and Kohaku turned around to look at her. He stood up and walked over to Kagome and smiled at her. " I am going to get going, Kaylyn should be back soon, hopefully next time I see you, you'll be back to your normal size." he says.

"Naraku be careful if you feel he's too much for once please retreat." Kagome tells him.

"I will." Naraku tells her and walks out the hut and heads for the woods.

Naraku went and made his barrier so it would alert him when Sesshoumaru came.

Kagome paced back and forth on the table as Kohaku sat down in the chair.

Kaylyn came back with Keski. "Okay Kagome it's time to start the spell." she says to her.

"Are you sure, I mean why now?" Kagome asks her.

"Well Rey got the final ingredients when he went out to the woods and I am finished reading the scroll, so it's time for you to be your rightful size again." Kaylyn says with a smile and then gathers the herbs and walks over to the pot where the water was boiling and dropped the herbs in.

"Kaylyn if this works what will you and your family do?" Kohaku asks.

"We'll fight along side of all of you, but I was wondering what are you going to do Kohaku you're mated to Sesshoumaru."

"I don't know, and knowing Lord Sesshoumaru he won't give me up."Kohaku says.

"Kohaku, Naraku and I will do everything to keep you safe."Kagome tells him.

"Thank you Kagome."

Naraku leaned against a tree he wanted this over, he wouldn't even be in this, if Sesshoumaru had never made a wish on the jewel, and he had never fallen in love with Kagome he wouldn't be helping the black Inu's. "Naraku thinking about your past?" Myoga asks him

"Myoga where have you been?" Naraku said to him.

"I was busy looking at the lovely ladies, I see the time has come for you and Sesshoumaru to have one last battle."

"Hmm, there are too many innocent people involved, there is Rin, Kohaku, Kagome and all the others." Naraku tells him.

"I know but Master Inuyasha isn't here to protect her so it falls on you."Myoga reminds him.

"I know that, and I have feelings for her, I want a real family."Naraku tells him and pushes himself away from the tree and sighed.

* * *

Xiah and Sesshoumaru arrived at the village. Xiah stood next to Sesshoumaru and waited for his orders.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru says to her and begins walking toward the village entrance he stopped when he sensed a barrier. "A barrier, hmm I say this Naraku has always been well prepared." he tells her.

"So how are we going to get in there?" Xiah asked him.

Naraku walked over to the barrier sensing two demonic auras, when he got there he saw Sesshoumaru and Xiah standing there.

"Sesshoumaru you're not getting in here." he tells him.

"Naraku are you going to hide behind your barrier, to afraid to face me?"

"I am not afraid of you!"Naraku tells him.

"Then drop the barrier." Xiah says to him as she places her hand on the handle of her sword.

"If you can find you way in Great Dog demon you and I will battle it out."Naraku tells him and walks away from him. Sesshoumaru growled, his temper was getting the best of him, his golden eyes bled red as he growled loudly. Xiah turned her head to see, Sesshoumaru changing into his demon form. "Sesshoumaru?" she said in surprised as what now stood before her was a giant white demon dog. He looked at her out the corner of his eye as he walked over to the barrier and opened his mouth, letting his poison fall onto the barrier.

Xiah watched as the poison started melting the barrier. "You really are powerful." she says to him in awe.

Naraku turned around his eyes wide in shock as he saw his barrier melting. "Myoga go warn the others now!" Naraku tells him

Myoga nodded his head and hopped off of Naraku's shoulder and began hopping back to the village, to warn Kaylyn and the others.

The barrier disappeared, and Sesshoumaru and Xiah walked through, Sesshoumaru changed back to his other form and took his sword out. "Now I am going to kill you, take back ,my mate and miko." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"You'll never take her and Kohaku out of here!" Naraku tells him

"We'll see about that!" Sesshoumaru tells him and charges toward Naraku with the intent of killing him.

Naraku charged forward when there was a bright pink light, Naraku and Sesshoumaru stopped when they saw an arrow land in the middle of them, both males turned their heads to see Kagome back to her right size with a bow and arrow

"Sesshoumaru it's over!" She tells him.

**Just 3 chapters left please review**


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshoumaru and Naraku stood there in disbelief as Kagome held her bow and arrow. "So that bitch got you back to your normal form!"Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Yeah she did, and now that I am your reign of terror stops!"

"You think so miko?" Xiah asks her.

Kagome looked over at Xiah. "Who are you?" Kagome asked her.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru's lover and your worst nightmare." Xiah said to her as she took her sword out from it's sheath. Naraku growled and backed up to he was near Kagome.

"Kagome why did you come here?!" Naraku yelled at her.

"Because I am not going to let you fight him alone, he killed the last man I loved I won't let him do it again." Kagome then looked from Xiah to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru what about Kohaku?" she asks.

"Where is he Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

He's safe from your hands!" Naraku growled.

"You can't keep him from me, he bares my mark!"

"Enough talk!"Naraku tells him and charges at Sesshoumaru. Kagome shot an arrow at Xiah. Xiah dodged the arrow and attacked Kagome knocking her to the ground. "Kagome!" Naraku yelled.

Sesshoumaru cracked his claws and slashed Naraku across his face.

Kagome kicked Xiah in the face and jumped up and launched her arrows shooting Xiah in her arm.

Xiah screamed as she looked at the arrow burning her arm. Kagome then turned her attention toward Sesshoumaru and Naraku, she saw that he was bleeding but was holding his own against Sesshoumaru.

Kagome bit her lip and launched an arrow at Sesshoumaru and broke his armor much like she did the first time. Naraku jumped back out the way. Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome, and reached for his sword. "I've changed my mind, I am going to kill you!" Sesshoumaru roared and forgot all about Naraku and went after Kagome. Kagome froze.

"Kagome get out of the way!" Naraku yelled, when she didn't move Naraku let his miasma free clouding the area. Xiah placed her hand over her mouth as did Kagome. Naraku grabbed Kagome through the purple mist and retreated back to the village.

Sesshoumaru growled as he placed his sword back in the sheath and looked over his shoulder at Xiah.

"Let's go I am not leaving anyone alive in that village." He tells her.

"Right."Xiah says and walks over to him.

Naraku carried Kagome back to the village where Kaylyn and Kohaku and the others were waiting. "What's going on?" Kaylyn asked them.

"You have to leave, Sesshoumaru is coming." Naraku tells them as he sets Kagome down.

"No I am tired of running and fearing for my life, we're staying and we're fighting!"Kaylyn tells him.

Kagome nodded. "We have to fight, he killed those dear to me Naraku and Kohaku." Kagome tells him.

"Alright, get whatever weapons you can find!"Naraku tells them.

The villagers nodded their heads and went to find spears and swords. Kagome walked over to Naraku and hugged him.

"I'm glad to finally be able to look at you and touch you." she says

Naraku smiled down at her and leaned in and kissed her on her soft pink lips.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck as the kiss intensified. Kohaku cleared his throat and looked and turned away from the two.

Naraku broke the kiss."We'll continue this later." he tells her.

Kagome blushed and smiled at him. "Okay we better get ready, Sesshoumaru will be here soon." she says to him.

"Kohaku are you going to be okay going against Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

"I'll be fine Kagome." Kohaku tells her with a smile on his face.

Kaylyn, came back with Rey and Keski and other villagers they were all carrying swords and spears. "Okay we made sure the children and elderly are safe." Kaylyn tells them.

"Great every one take your position, he's not alone he has a demoness named Xiah with him and we don't know what powers she has." Naraku says to them.

Some began taking positions in the trees, while other hid in bushes. Kagome made sure she had enough arrows and now stood beside Naraku taking his hand in hers. "So after this you want to start a family?" She asked.

"Hmm, that is on the top of my list ."Naraku tells her and kisses her on the lips again.

Sesshoumaru and Xiah made it to the clearing. Sesshoumaru smirked he was able to smell Kohaku better. "Come on, my mate is waiting." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Alright." Xiah says to him and the two walk further into the village.

Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru and Xiah came into view. "Naraku this will be your last day." Sesshoumaru tells him and looks over seeing Kohaku.

"Kohaku I have missed you." he says to him.

"Stay away from me." Kohaku says to him and stands near Kagome and Naraku.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and then at Naraku and took his sword out of his sheath."Don't harm Kohaku." he tells Xiah and attacks Naraku. Naraku jumped out the way.

Kagome and Kaylyn attacked Xiah together, Kaylyn took it further and transformed into her demon form.

Xiah smirked. "Well, well it will be a pleasure killing you!" she hissed and transformed as well into a large bird demon, Xiah's wings were jet black. Kagome moved back as the two demoness began fighting.

Naraku knew he couldn't keep dodging Sesshoumaru forever. Sesshoumaru blasted Naraku with his sword , knocking the half demon to the ground. Naraku grunted as he rubbed his head sitting up as he got his strength, his eyes went wide as Sesshoumaru killed three of the villagers and then went after Kohaku and grabbed him around his waist. "Let me go!" Kohaku yelled as he tried to get out of Sesshoumaru's arms. "You're coming with me." Sesshoumaru tells him. "We're leaving Xiah!" Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kaylyn used her claws and slashed Xiah on her wings taking some of the feathers from her. Xiah let out a screech as her feathers were taken.

Kagome shot a arrow at Sesshoumaru but missed. "You Wench!" Sesshoumaru growled at her and used his Tokjin and blasted Kagome to the ground. "Kagome!" Naraku yelled and ran over to her picked her up from the ground. "N..Na..Naraku." she manged to say as blood came out her mouth. "Kagome hold on , you can;t leave me not after all the things we just promised each other a family." Naraku says to her.

Kagome touched his face with her hand as her body got weaker. Naraku shed tears for the first time. "Kagome!" he yelled.

Kaylyn change back to her humanoid form she ran over to Naraku and Kagome. "Go after him, I''ll take care of her." she says to Naraku.

Naraku kissed Kagome her lips and stood and went after Sesshoumaru his red eyes blazing he wanted Sesshoumaru dead.

Sesshoumaru had already taken his leave of the village with Kohaku and Xiah.

"You killed her, how could you!" Kohaku yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up that was her fate for joining him!" Sesshoumaru tells him and makes it back to the forest of the western lands. He dropped Kohaku to the ground. Kohaku looked up at Sesshoumaru.

As Naraku made it through the forest his miasma killed the trees and animals. Sesshoumaru picked Kohaku up and pushed him behind him and took out his sword again. " Sesshoumaru!" Naraku roared as his tentacles came out and he slashed Sesshoumaru with them. Sesshoumaru cut the tentacles with his sword and miasma filled the area. Kohaku took his mask and placed it over his face.

"You killed the only woman I have ever loved!" Naraku tells him.

"Heh, she was nothing but a worthless human, just as you're nothing but a dirty hanyou."Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku growled as his tentacles regrew, he attacked Sesshoumaru again and this time knocked him to the ground.

"You can't kill him what about Rin?!" Kohaku yelled

Naraku punched Sesshoumaru in his face. "She'll be better off without him!"Naraku tells Kohaku.

"Please don't kill him, just have him thrown in the dungeon."Kohaku says to him.

Naraku sighed and placed his hand over Sesshoumaru's mouth letting his miasma seep into Sesshoumaru's body knocking him out once he was sure he was knocked out , Naraku attacked Xiah and killed her. Naraku then walked over to Kohaku to make sure he was okay.

"You alright?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes thank you for rescuing me, but what about Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Naraku tells him and walks over to Sesshoumaru and picks him up and throws him over his shoulder and forms his miasma cloud, where Kohaku climbs on and they had back to Kaylyn's village.

Naraku handed Sesshoumaru's limp body over to Rey and ran into Kaylyn's hut "Kaylyn is she okay?" Naraku asked her.

Kaylyn sighed. "It didn't look good at first but if she makes it through the night, all is well." she tells him. Naraku walked over to the bed and knelt down beside the bed. "Thank you for everything."Naraku tells her.

"You're welcome and what of Sesshoumaru?" she asks.

"He's been taken care of I handed him over to your brother, Kohaku asked me not to kill him, so I didn't." Naraku tells her.

Kaylyn patted Naraku on the arm. "Thank you so much for helping us end his reign of terror." she says to Naraku and walks out the hut.

Naraku kissed Kagome on her forehead and held her had as he waited for her to wake.

Kohaku stayed with Kaylyn, Keski and Shinra that night giving Naraku his privacy.

The next morning Naraku woke up to see a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. "Hey." He said and caressed her face with his hand. "Naraku I'm alive but how?' Kagome asked him.

"Kaylyn she helped you while I went and fought Sesshoumaru." he tells her.

"And where is the dog demon?" Kagome asked.

"He's in the dungeon, it's over we can go back to the castle and be together." Naraku tells her.

"That will be good but we have to take in Rin we can't let her stay in that place by herself."Kagome tells him.

"Fine, are you well enough to say bye to Kaylyn and them?" he asked her.

"Mhm." Kagome tells him and Naraku helps her sit up in the bed. Naraku picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Naraku aren't I too heavy?" she asks him.

"No now stop asking silly questions." he tells her and walks out the hut.

"Kagome, I see you're doing better."Kaylyn said with a smile as Keski carried Shinra in his arms."Daddy Kagome is awake." she says with a smile.

"Hello Shinra,nice to see you again Keski, thank you so much for taking care of Naraku when he was hurt." Kagome tells him.

"It was nothing he came to mine and Kaylyn's rescue."Keski tells her.

"You should come and visit us again after you two have time together that is." Kaylyn tells him.

"Thank you for everything."Kagome tells them.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked.

"He's in the dungeon he's chained with chains for a strong demon such as him, we can't thank you enough for setting us free of him." Kaylyn tells them both.

"Thank you for getting Kagome back to her right size."Naraku says Kohaku came out the hut and an over to Kagome and Naraku. "Kagome your okay." he says.

"Yes, come on we have to get Rin and then home with my new family." she says.

Naraku formed his demon cloud and took off with Kagome and Kohaku, they stopped at the western lands and picked up Rin and headed back to Naraku's castle.

Kagome took Rin by herself and explained to her why she couldn't be with Sesshoumaru anymore, Rin at first didn't like that but she eventually understood and thrived being around Kohaku and the beautiful gardens.

**Epilogue**

A year has passed and Naraku and Kagome are mated and happily living with Rin, Kohaku, And their twin girls, Naraku found himself not only protective of Rin, but also his daughters, Akita and Akito the girls had ebony hair and red eyes so far they had no powers but they were only a year old. Kohaku was training more to be a good warrior to protect his sisters and mother, Rin was taller now her hair was all the way down her back. There had been no more problems since Sesshoumaru was still locked away, The black Inus were also thriving, Kaylyn and Keski were raising Shinra happily and had another pup on the way, Rey had found a mate as well and the village was thriving for once not in fear of the white dog demon.

**Thank you very much for reading this story and sticking with it, I hope you enoy my others.**

**Kags21  
**


End file.
